Hidden Lives: Protectors
by Hezpeller
Summary: Upgraded version! Things go a bit differently after the Ski Trip. How? Read to find out! And leave plenty of reviews! Chapter 14: Upgraded!
1. A Thorn, is a Thorn, is a Thorn

**Chapter 1: A Thorn, is a Thorn, is a Thorn**

* * *

**So, as promised, this is the new and updated version of Hidden Lives Protectors, now with a bit more class and not so childish!**

**The square bracket things have been removed, so rejoice! These parts are the updated notes, but you won't see many of them :D**

**Ok, so this is my first fic...ever, and so, I hope it's ok, and that everyone likes it.**

**And now for disclaimers: I don't own ADJL, if I did...hmm, well, I guess it would have been a lot more different, but then again, I digress. I rated it T to be safe, mostly if it gets a bit whack, but only in terms of violence or language, and maybe some flirting :)**

_Parts that are in italcs such as these are thoughts people are having_

**Anywho: on to the story!**

_Summary: This take place in an AU... of a kind. It's after the Ski Trip, but the rest of the show doesn't happen...you'll see why [grins evilly, I mean, sweetly ;)] Please leave a review!_

* * *

The bell rang, letting everyone in the school know that they were free from this torture until Monday. Jake got out of his science class, and made his way to his locker, where he would meet up with Trixie and Spud so they could go and get some free time at the skate park before Jake had to leave for Dragon duties with his Gramps.

"Yo Jakey! How was science? Me and Spud heard you got Rotwood as a supply!" Trixie asked, putting a face of disgust at the very hated teacher.

"Yeah, it was totally whack! He went on about alchem...whatnot and how that relates to dragons...again! He just won't give up! I swear if I have to hear one more thing about dragons-"Jake fumed, while shoving his books in his lockers and taking his skateboard out.

"Hey Jake, I never knew you hated dragons that much?" And there she was, the girl he loved and the girl that hated him, Rose. "I totally know how you feel. They are so slimy, gross and annoying, if I could just punch his face in and just kill-! I mean, that's what I heard in books and everything." Rose said, her venom quickly turning into a guilty smile.

Meanwhile, Jake was gaping, and fearing for his life. "Uh yeah Rose, we have to go to the place with the uh... see ya!" And without another word, he bolted out of there, dragging Trixie and Spud with him.

"Oh, ok, bye" Rose replied dejectedly, watching Jake's retreating back.

== At the Skate Park

"Man, I can't do this anymore! She hates my guts, and the thing is, I still like her, but if she finds out who I am, I don't think she'll hesitate to kill me!" Jake still couldn't let go of what happened, and how passionate Rose got when talking about dragons.

"Dude, love is so, uh... complicated. Maybe you should just see if there's an alternate universe where uh...my head hurts just trying to figure it out." Spud was trying to cheer Jake up, but not doing so great.

"Spudinski! Either you stop with this nonsense or I will personally go and give you a smack down!" Trixie didn't want to keep on hearing about Rose any longer, and just wanted to keep skating. She'd had enough of Miss. Ninja thing for the rest of her life, and didn't need Jakey to keep going on about it.

Suddenly, Jake's phone rings. "Hello?"

Then, in an explosion of sounds, Jake extends the arm holding the phone as far away as he can while Gramps yelled in both English and Chinese.

"Ayah Jake! [Rambles in Chinese] where have you been you need to get your butt down here [more rambles] get here now!" And he hung up without waiting for Jake to answer.

"Alright guys, I have to go, if you didn't manage to hear my Gramps a couple of minutes ago"

"A'ight Jakey, we'll be seeing you."

* * *

**Alright! Here's the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it so far! I have the next couple of chapters written out, but I still want to hear reviews, and I might change things depending on how you guys like it! Also, I will try to update things every week or so...we'll see how it goes.**

_So...some minor changes, nothing major, and this will be the last new note of mine. To check if I have changed any other chapters, just check the blurb beneath the title! It will say, Chapter:1 Upgraded, or something like that!_

**Enjoy!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Liar Liar

**Alright! Here's the second chapter, hopefully everyone likes it! I've had 12 people reading, but only 1 review? Come on! You guys can do better!**

**Rik: Thanks! Yeah, I liked Ski Trip, so thought it would be a good place to start.**

**Ok****, housekeeping: **

**Disclaimers: I don't own ADJL, shocker! do you honestly think anyone from Disney will come here? Writers and readers alike would probably flame them :P**

* * *

==At the Huntsmansion

Rose was still very curious as to why Jake was acting this way. _Maybe he thinks that I don't like him because we didn't spend so much time together during the ski trip. Or, maybe he thinks I'm weird because of what I said today and thinks I'm a homicidal maniac_. Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of a car. She knew who would be in the car from what the Huntsmaster had told her earlier, and all her thoughts of Jake were shoved away. The chauffeur opened the door, and out of it stepped three middle-aged men, and some seconds later, the door of the mansion opened and the Huntsmaster, her uncle**, **got out and greeted the three men.

Rose was very interested in why the men were there. She knew they were the senior Huntsmen that were in charge of all the Huntsclan franchises. And so, they were usually there to talk about people that deserved to be given a raise in status and rank, or those that were below standards and needed to either be disciplined or worse, 'taken care of' as they called it. Her curiosity got the better of her, and going to her closet, behind a hidden panel, she got into the ducts that channelled throughout the manor.

After a couple of minutes of snaking around, she made it to the ducts above the Huntsmaster's office, where she would be able to hear who was about to be congratulated or 'dismissed.'

"Well Tom, it seems you're running a fine section here, quite frankly, you're the one section that we look forward to seeing." One of the men, Adam said to the Huntsman, sounding grateful.

"Thank you gentlemen, now I can imagine that you're not here to shower me with compliments, and guessing by the fact that you three seem to be in a friendly mood I am assuming that you're not here to reprimand any of my Huntswarriors." Tom, the Huntsmaster, said.

"Quite right, we're here about Thorn, the Huntsgirl."

Rose stiffened up, she knew that whatever it was, it would be a good thing they would say about her, but she didn't want more responsibilities, she wanted to hang out with her friends and possibly hang out with Jake, or go on a date with him, if he wasn't totally grossed out by her daring speech today.

"Ah yes. One of my best warriors. Ever since a child she has been showing signs of strength and persistence. The only thing she needs is to slay that damn dragon once and for all."

"Yes, that's what we're here about. We're giving her the opportunity to raise her ranks to a Huntress if she can find and slay the American Dragon by the week." Then to the other men Adam said, "See, I told you that the younger the better, if we kidnap them after some years, they won't be as successful, since they will still retain some memories of their lives before the Huntsclan."

_WHAT? Kidnapping? Surely they were kidding, I mean, I had never seen some of the kids' parents, unless the parents were also in the Huntsclan service, but they wouldn't kidnap babies?_ Rose was bewildered at this revelation.

"Well, Adam, it seems you're right, after all, Thorn is the best living example of it." Another man, Joshua said.

_NO! My uncle always told me that my parents died in a car crash one night while he was babysitting me, and I had no other relatives._ Rose was now scared and excited, she could have real parents out there.

"But Tom, aren't you afraid Thorn will find out about this? I mean, she is quite smart, she takes after you and your brother, shame he wasn't bestowed with the mark and married a common human." The other man, Michael, demanded, while sneering.

" Yes, well, about that, it's well hidden in our computer files. It would take the best hacker and a lot of time to actually hack into the files, and it's under a pseudonym, a fictional warrior by the name of Jennifer Phillips that you were recently inquiring about. Now gentlemen, I have here the latest facts about our organization, as you asked of me..."

The Huntsmaster's conversation died out in Rose's ears as she took out her Huntsberry and proceeded to hack into the fictional warrior's page. What she saw shocked her. There were photos and information about her family. She even had a twin sister! She put the phone back into her pocket, and proceeded back to her room. As she got out of the tunnel, she went to the deep side of her closet and took out a duffel bag, from where she put all of her clothes and belongings there. She also took all of her Huntsclan weapons, in case some clowns decided to mess with her, particularly the American Dragon. She then put on her Huntsgirl outfit, and proceeded to open her window and scale down the wall, not even looking back at her now empty room. She had a real life and the opportunity was too great, she had to find out and get away from here, now that she knew how terrible the Huntsclan was. She got out of the mansion, put on her mask and while for a second she thought about Jake and how she had to leave him, but she convinced herself that he didn't like her, and sped off into the night.

== The next day

Jake, Spud and Trixie were in Trixie's house while playing truth or dare. Jake told Spud he would like to do a dare and Spud, after some thought, dared him to phone Rose and hold a conversation with her for at least two minutes.

"Spudinski! Are you mad! Do you realize that you're asking Jakey to call his arch-nemesis?" Trixie berated him for it while Jake dialled Rose's number.

== On the back of a truck bound for Washington

Rose heard her phone, and wondered if it was the Huntsmaster or anyone of those crazies. She looked at the caller ID and saw, to her happiness and sorrow, that it was Jake. She removed her mask so that her voice wouldn't sound muffled and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Rose, uhm, yeah, I was wondering, maybe you wanted to hang out sometime, maybe go to the skatepark later on today." She heard Jake say, and from all her training at the Huntsclan, she knew, from his voice, that he was about ready to pass out in anticipation, and nervousness. She inhaled deeply and steeled herself, this was going to be tough.

"Hey yourself. You see Jake, I can't go-"

"Do you want just the two of us to go _alone_ for dinner?" Jake was clearly disappointed, and the stress on alone seemed almost like he was afraid. Why she didn't know, she would have thought that he would be happy that he wanted something a bit more intimate.

"No Jake, you see, I'm not longer in New York, I've moved to Washington and-"

"You moved to... Washington!" The surprise and incredulity in his voice was clearly noted, and Rose started to get angry.

She responded, "Yeah, what's wrong with me moving to Washington, can't I move around, or do I need to start asking people's permission for it?" It came out a bit more bitter and harsher than she had hoped, after all, he had done nothing wrong.

"Oh... no I just, ok Rose, maybe we'll see each other in the future." And he hung up.

Rose was crestfallen at the fact that the first guy she liked seemed so miserable at her leaving. Some hours later, she peeked out, and seeing it was night-time, and that the truck was already in Washington, she put her mask back on and got off the truck, off to find the parents and sister she never knew.

She looked at the house address on her phone. She refused to actually name anything Huntsobject anymore. She sighed and said quietly, "this is it."

All of a sudden, she heard a twig snap, and from the tree that was keeping her in the dark, a shadows jumped out. Due to Rose's near daydream state, she was caught by surprise and hit her head as she collapsed to the ground, the last thing she remembered was the figure, a girl, say "gotcha!"

* * *

**[suspenseful music!]**

**Poor Rose, all she believed in went out the window...literally!**

**Hopefully this doesn't seem out of character for anyone? Let me know what you think!**

**Ok, I still have a couple of chapters already written out, and I'll see how things progress...hmmm, maybe I should make you guys review in order to continue the story? Or not...better not take any chances and review if you want to make me continue :)******

**I know I said I wouldn't make any more additional notes, but I forgot to mention: some ANs will be placed after the chapters, meaning right here.**

**Reviews make me happy, and they should make you happy! You're letting yours truly know how the story is going, and if needs something to be changed!**

**Hezpelller **

**In this fic, the Huntsmaster is Rose's uncle, for reasons that I shall not mention. Also, the 'Huntsberry is a bit more advanced than just a normal phone, as is seen by how Rose hacks into a database through it. **


	3. It Runs in the Family

**Alright! This is sad people! 25 of you wonderful readers and one review! Come on!**

**Ok, I'll be updating this again, since I'm probably not going to get lots of people reviewing this until the story really gets going. But if you want to, please do!**

**Anywho: I don't ADJL etc etc. and probably never will [hey! we can dream!]**

**Please review!**

* * *

== Inside a room of a secret cave

Rose slowly woke up, her hands handcuffed behind her back, in a room where everything was dark grey, except for the 'mirror' on the wall, which Rose knew was a two way mirror, from where her captors were probably watching her. She still had her mask on, for that, she was grateful, and she silently hoped that her captors weren't magical creatures or someone that hated the Huntsclan.

Suddenly the door opened, from which a man, a woman, and a girl stepped in. They were all wearing dark blue ninja clothes, and their faces were covered by grotesque masks similar to indigenous wooden masks. The girl went to the mirror and lowered a curtain, meaning that they were now in complete privacy. The woman neared Rose and demanded "who are you, Huntscum?"

Rose now faltered, they knew she was Huntsclan, she could only hope that she could get out of here by playing the role of the indignant.

"How dare you treat me like this, I'm the Huntsgirl, and who may I ask are _you_?"

"Listen up girl, you're all bark and no bite, if you were the real Huntsgirl, you wouldn't have gone down so quickly." Retorted the girl.

So that's the figure in the tree. Rose then decided how she would escape, and put her plan in motion. She quickly jumped up, allowing her arms to go in front of her, so that she could do what she was about to do. The three captors tensed, and got into battle stances, and one by one, they started attacking her, but she was defending herself quite efficiently. Considering that her hands were shackled together, she did pretty well, she thought that she had almost defeated them when she felt the girl jump her, and Rose painfully landed on the floor, with the girl on top of her. The girl sat on top of Rose's chest, looked at the other two and the man and woman quietly nodded, and the girl took off Rose's mask. They all gasped and Rose gave in to her throbbing head and fainted, not caring whether they killed her or not.

==A couple of hours later

Rose woke up, but she kept her eyes closed, remembering the weirdest dream she had in which her parents were alive, she had a twin sister, and she was attacked by enemies of the Huntsclan. As she slowly got more alert, she realized that the bed felt different. And with a small yelp, she jumped up, opening her eyes wide. She was in a bedroom in which the whole room was bright pink, Rose stuck her tongue out in disgust, while she took in the rest of the room. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing warm pyjamas, and her hands were unshackled. _Maybe a cat jumped on me and I imagined the rest of it, or those freaky kidnappers drugged me with something to make me relax while they continue to question me._ She felt the doorknob turn and in stepped her parents and her sister as she remembered from seeing in the pictures. They saw that Rose was awake and her mom rushed to the bed and hugged her with a force that only a mom can muster.

"Honey, we're so sorry we attacked you, we had no idea that you were the Huntsgirl." Now Rose was confused, those freaks last night were her parents and sister? As they broke apart, her dad and sister joined in and Rose was happy, questions could be asked later, but now, all she wanted was to feel her family close by her.

==Back in NYC with the AmDrag

"Come on G! It's Sunday morning! I want to sleep in, not have to deal with dragon stuff!" Jake whined, being called at 6am for Dragon Duty when he hadn't even slept a wink really tanked. He kept on puzzling on the matter with Rose. She couldn't have left, why would she leave? She was the Huntsgirl, and from the way her boss kept on showering her with praises and congratulations, she didn't think that he would let her go so easily to another branch where her skills could be exploited by someone else. So the only explanation was that she was lying and wanted to avoid him. And that scared Jake, because the only reason Rose would do that is if she knew he was the AmDrag, something that positively terrorised him.

"Young one! We do not complain about not wanting to attend to the needs of others only because we're unable to deal with our own! Moreover, if you had wanted to sleep in, you would have turned your phone off and stopped thinking about your mortal enemy. Now, we must go help out those Brownies!"

== And to Washington

Rose then found out about her whole family's 'secret life.' Her father and uncle were raised by parents who either hated or loved magical creatures. After their parents got divorced when they were very young, their father took her uncle who was bestowed with the mark of the Huntsclan, and raised him there, nourishing his hate for magical creatures. Meanwhile, her dad stayed with his mom, who was the co-founder of a secret group called 'The Protectors." They worked the same as Animal Guardians and Dragons, except they were humanoid but they still protected magical creatures. Many years later, her dad met her mom, who was also part of the group and they married and had two beautiful twin daughters. Rose and Violetwere together for less than a day before the Huntsclan, her uncle to be precise, took Rose, who had the mark of the Huntsclan, away as a revenge for having the family torn apart. Rose then learned that in reality, magical creatures weren't that bad after all. While it was hard to believe at first, Rose now had to accept it if she was to be here. The way the Huntsclan made it out, they were terrible creatures, but in reality, they were super kind and caring. All members of the Protectors wore that uniform in order to keep their identities secret from others who might harm them for being too close to magical creatures.

They were all named Guardian something. Her dad was the Guardian King, her mom was the Guardian Queen her sister was the Guardian Knight, and there were many others. Then there was the matter of naming her, and they decided on Guardian Angeland so it was like that, for the next 9 years.

* * *

**Cheese anyone? :) Yes I know the names of the Guardians are cheesy, but what the hey :P**

**ANs: Rose's favorite colour isn't pink in this universe, although it was never mentioned what her fave colour was, and she wore lots of pink in the show. Violet's name is in reference to how Rose's name is that of a flower and a colour, as well as being part of the poem: roses are red, violets are blue. **

**Anywho, I'll see about the rest of it, and I'l probably update the next chapter tonight if someone reviews [looks hopeful at everyone]**


	4. Nine Years Later

**Alright! Someone else reviewed, and as promised, another chapter!**

**Onej6: It's ok! I'm not blaming anyone or getting mad at them for not reviewing! I can totally understand that we all have lives. Heck, I have uni stuff to take care of. But thanks anyway. And yeah, isn't it amazing? That's why fanfiction is so great! We never run out of imagination :D**

**TO EVERYONE: Please take my "Please review"s as playful bantering! :) I just want to know what you guys are thinking about my story.**

**Once again: I still don't own ADJL...it's only been a couple of hours! I can't already own a multi-million [or is it billion?] dollar company ;)**

* * *

====== 9 years later, when our young heroes find themselves at 22 years old

==In Washington

Rose woke up to her sister shaking her, already in uniform, and it's not the easiest thing to wake up staring into the face of a growling caricature.

"Rose, you have to get up now, we have a dragon here."

Rose shot up like she had been attacked. She quickly dressed, and she put on her mask. She liked hers, it was of a laughing caricature. Her parents are always joking about comedy and tragedy so it was only fitting that while her sister wore tragedy, she would wear comedy.

She went down to the living room, and she saw one of the dragons she had hoped never to face again, the Elder Dragon.

"Ah, we're all here. My apologies to keep you waiting kind sir, what can the Protectors do to help you?" Her dad asked.

"I am truly sorry to have troubled you. It has to do with the Huntsclan and the American Dragon." The Elder Dragon replied, and Rose was glad for the mask or else everyone would have seen her pale at this. Violet, knowing her sister enough, grabbed her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"You see, the American Dragon doesn't know I am here, he thinks I am off somewhere in the Isle of Draco. I am afraid for his well-being. The Huntsclan has gotten more vicious since the new Huntsmaster murdered the Committee and made himself the Supreme Ruler, not caring if harmless people are being hurt, including humans. They have lately been targeting the American Dragon more ferociously, hurting his current Animal Guardian, and causing the Animal Guardian to be bed ridden. What I have come to ask is that you send someone to New York with me to quietly keep an eye out for him. You would need to remain hidden and only help him from the shadows, or else he will get suspicious of me. He won't take any other Guardians after a bad experience with an evil guardian who ended up betraying him**." **

"Well Sir, I think we can offer you more. We'll give you both Knight and Angel over to you, will that be alright with you?" Her mom replied.

"Most satisfying and pleasing. Prepare your stuff, and come to New York at once. I trust you won't need any help with finding an apartment?" The elder dragon replied.

"No Sir. We'll be just fine. We have an apartment from where we can take care of everything." Violet replied because Rose was speechless and terrified at having to confront her ex-arch-enemy once again, only this time to help him.

She was shaken out of her stupor by Vi, who was literally slowly shaking her while talking to her. The Elder Dragon had already left it seems, and her parents were preparing things for the departure, and they had to get to their rooms to get their bags so that they could leave.

"Rose, you ok? You seemed out of it back there. Did you have to deal with this dragon before when you were part of them?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's going to be interesting. I wonder who is the new leader? We never had anyone who went that far out to actually go for humans. Even we kept ourselves hidden."

"Relax, no one will know we're there, plus, he can probably take care of himself. What really intrigues me is how you still refer to those freaks as 'we.' Not thinking of leaving us are you sis?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I don't know about taking care of himself, he sometimes messed things up so badly, not to mention the amount of times I saw him in his boxers. I'm surprised he's still in one piece. And don't worry, after that day when I found out I was kidnapped, all I want to do is punch them in the face, or kill them, but someone beat me to it."

"When you get angry, you get really passionate. No wonder guys seem to run away from just talking to you. Isn't that what happened to some guys, like the one you're always talking about? Drake or something like that?"

"Vi, I swear, you keep doing this on purpose. His name is Jake, as you very well know. Plus, that was nine years ago, and I've had lots of other boyfriends."

"Key word here: had. You never stay with one guy for too long! Why?"

"Because...I don't know, what if they find out who I am, or worse, what I was! I mean, it's freaky enough that my job is to protect magical creatures, but that I also used to slay them, and wanted to slay them is way too freaky. Plus, most of them were jerks that were only interested in my looks."

"Why didn't we switch? I don't mind. If they just want looks, I can offer plenty of that."

The twins laughed, and Vi looked at her twin sister. It was so hard to believe, even after all those years, that she had a sister, and a twin sister at that. She looked just like her, they had the same lithe body that appeared to be fragile, but in reality, they were quite strong and agile. Blond hair that went past her shoulders, and azure eyes that were like deep pools of water. The only difference was Rose's dragon birthmark, which Rose covered up every day with makeup, the same way she covered up her past.

They finished packing and went downstairs to where her parents were, holding out their plane tickets, and letting them know about their apartment address, and that the Elder Dragon only required them for a month, until the Animal Guardian was back to normal.

They got on a plane and made their way to New York.

==NYC

"Yo Fu! Can't you heal any faster! That way Gramps can stop trying to shove me with another guardian!" Jake, like Rose, has also grown in the past 9 years. He had a growth spurt and was now quite tall, but otherwise he still had the same black hair with the green tips on it.

"Geez, will you calm down kid? I'm doin' the best I can! You try to make a potion to heal a Sharpei that's more than 700 years old!"

The back door of the shop opened, and Trixie and Spud came in. They had also grown, and Spud had now ditched his hat, and now had a small stubble, while Trixie decided to let her fashion sense out and was always sporting the newest and trendiest things.

"Hey dude, we heard what happened with you and Fu, you guys ok?"

"Spudinski! Obviously they're ok, or else they wouldn't be there!" And, if you haven't guessed it, Trixie and Spud are engaged.

"Well sorry _dearest_, but they might be hiding the pain inside..." at that moment, Trixie grabbed her handbag and smacked Spud.

"Won't you ever end with your crazy-"

"Guys! We're fine, I'm more worried that my Gramps is going to go bonkers in trying to find me a Gu- Hey G! Whattup! How was Draco?" Jake saved himself at the last minute, and none too smoothly.

"Young Dragon, could you please leave, I need to speak to Fu Dog, and would prefer it if you let Fu rest while he recovers."

"Sure thing G."

And so the three old friends left the shop, and started making their way to Central Park. Then Jake's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey_ honey_, how're you?" It was Danika, his long-time girlfriend, whom he had ditched last night, and he was sure that the overly sweet tone was going to be gone soon. Meanwhile he would pay dumb, naively hoping she wasn't calling about last night.

"I'm good, what's up?"

"What's up, _honey_? I'll tell you what's up Jacob Long!" _uh oh_ "the problem is that you just ditch me randomly and don't even let me know where you went or whether you're alright, and I've had enough of it, we're through, and don't bother to try and make up, because I won't hear it!" And she hung up.

"GAH! Could today get any worse?"

"What happened Jakey? Mama Trixie is here"

"Danika broke up with me, permanently!"

"That's harsh dude! And what's worse is that this will keep going on because you're the AmDrag."

"For once, Spudinski is right Jakey! If you want to have a relationship with someone, they need to know about you and be able to accept you."

"Whatever, let's go and eat, pizza's on me. And I can finish telling you guys about last night."

* * *

**Well that's that chapter folks! Thing is that these chapters were already wirtten out so right now it's just copying and pasting. This is going to be long [No pun intedned] :) Hope you guys like long stories [once again, no pun intended] :D**

**ANs: Elder Dragon refers to Lao Shi, as he was called by the Huntsclan. The evil guardian mentioned by Lao Shi is none other than Bananas B, the crazy monkey that's with Chang. And yes, although I said that things changed after the ski trip, that doesn't mean the rest of the second season didn't happen, it just happened differently, so Danika and Jake went out, like on the show, but they stayed together, for all this time, but on a rocky relationship.**

**Well, at least I managed to cut the cheesiness down...a bit. Please review and make me smile!**

**If I get one more review I might post the next chapter today...if not, tomorrow!**

**Once again, I'm not trying to force anyone to review, I just want a sound-off board to make sure my story is ok, and if there's something wrong, how should I change it?:D**

**Also, if anyone has any questions, let me know as well...those count as reviews too!**

**Ok, I'm done :)**

**Hezpeller**


	5. The International Fashion Show

**Alright! Ok, so I've decided to just post two a day until I run out of what to post :P. I feel bad for asking people to review, mainly because now that I think of it, when I read stories like those, stories that asked people to review a certain number of times before they updated, were usually the ones that were left unfinished.**

**Don't worry, I won't be giving up on it any time soon, I think I actually got an idea for the sequel...hmmmmm :P**

**Anywho: don't own ADJL, how could I? It's a finished series according to Disney [not according to fanfiction, here it's going STRONG!] so they wouldn't sell it, there'd be no profit.**

**Business class aside, on to the story! Our heroes meet, again!**

* * *

==Apartment of Rose and Violet In NYC.

The two twins settled their stuff down and took out a couple of bracelets. They seemed like normal bracelets made of silver, but they actually disguised their identities so no one would know who they were. They would draw as little attention as possible and hope that no one found out about who they were.

Rose put her bracelet on and became this black haired woman with brown eyes, while Vi became a brunette with violet eyes. They felt a sense of freedom with these identities, since they could act a completely different person.

Rose was Jennifer Phillips. This was her favourite alias because it always reminded her of how she managed to escape the Huntsclan and start a new life. She is a fashion designer.

Violet was Katherine Lexis. She is Rose's- Jennifer's best friend. She was also a fashion designer.

Since they were both fashion designers, they also had tickets to the International Fashion Show In the IFS, all the big names were going to be there, and it was happening tomorrow.

==The next day.

"Come on sleepy head, it's nearly noon and we have to get ready for the show!" Vi was always up early and seemed like the life of the party as the resident morning person.

Rose grumbled in reply, and kept on sleeping.

==Several Hours Later

"Remind me again why we're doing this? We're supposed to be protecting a dragon, not attending fashion events!" Rose said as they waited for the limousine to arrive.

"Because, dear sister, believe it or not, we actually created names for ourselves with these alter-egos and so, we need to attend. Plus, we might meet some hot guys!"

"Typical Vi, always thinking about guys!"

Suddenly they heard a honk and stepped outside.

"Are you Ms. Phillips and Ms. Lexis?" The chauffeur asked.

"Yes we are"

"Please step inside and I shall be your driver for tonight. You ladies are heading to the IFS right?"

"Yes, that's right."

They stepped inside, and after the driver got in, they went to the IFS where a very interesting evening would ensue.

==At the IFS

"Trix, remind me again why you dragged me into this? And don't say it's to meet girls because some of these girls are really stuck up! I just want to go home and not have to worry about dating at all."

"Come one Jakey! Live life a little! I'm sure that you'll find a girl today as sure as I know my name is Trixie Carter."

"Fine, but if AD business comes up, I'm bolting."

"Sounds good Jakey. Oh my God! It's Jen Phillips! *squeal*"

Rose heard her 'name' being called and got practically run over by none other than Trixie.

"Girl I love your stuff! It's so amazing and comfy. By the way, name's Trixie Carter, and this, where did that boy go? This is my betrothed Spud and this here's Jakey."

"Hey" Jake said, annoyed that Trixie was clearly trying to set him up with a designer. _Well, she is pretty. _Jake thought, eyeing the designer.

"Hey yourself. I believe you know my friend Kate Lexis?" Rose answered, desperate for her sister's help in order to not faint from this blast from the past.

Meanwhile, Jake just stared. That girl just responded the same way Rose did. But then again, so did many other girls, and plus, this girl seemed much nicer than the evil ninja Rose was.

Trixie was still fangirling over the two popular designers. " Man, this is sure great seeing you girls for real! Oh, they're playing my tune, come on Spud, and let's dance!"

Jake saw that Trixie gave him a glare that said, "if you don't ask her to dance with you, I'm going to kick your butt to Tahiti." Little did he know that Vi was giving Rose pretty much the same glare.

"Do you want to dance?" Jake sheepishly asked.

"Sure" Rose grabbed his hand and they started dancing.

"So, I hope I'm not going to have to explain this to your boyfriend or husband?"

"Don't worry, I'm not with anyone, so I'm out to have fun. Am I going to have to explain this to your girl?" Rose said, while winking at him, making sure to stay in character.

"Nah, my girlfriend just broke up with me, says that I keep running off way too often."

"Is it true though?"

"Yeah, but I can't help it, I just have to leave, it's a kind of responsibility."

"What is it? Your responsibility?"

"Nothing, it's a private matter." Rose had never seen this side of Jake, he seemed to be so worried, and she looked out, seeing that there were many people surrounding her sister.

" I should probably go and rescue Kate from her adoring fans."

"Wait, are you going to be staying in New York for a while?"

"Yeah, about a month or so."

"Great! Leave me your number and I'll call you."

Rose knew that it would be a bad idea, but she knew Vi would get even more pissed if she didn't give it to him. So she took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote the number down. "See you later lover-boy." She smiled seductively at him, and the look of love he gave her almost made Rose grab him and show him who she really was. Reluctantly, she made her way to her sister, and everyone flocked to her, allowing her sister to breathe. The evening continued pretty much the same for the two of them. But for Jake and the gang, not so much.

"Trix, what do you know about Jen?"

"Oh! Don't tell me that you're thinking of going out with her? I mean, how? I thought she would have ran away to the other side of the world after staying with you for all that time. But, what did I tell you! Told ya you would find a girl!"

"She's got it bad for Jake the mac daddy." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Puh-lease boy! She's a world-class designer, and you're just a hotshot bartender trying to get into a restaurant so you can become a chef! What do you want to know about her?"

"I don't know, just, what she's like and all. I don't want to end up hanging around a whacko."

"Like Rose?"

"Yeah...like Rose."

"Well, let's see, from what I've heard, she was raised in Washington, owns a studio with her friend Kate, and then they disappear after some time, it's like they vanish from the face of the earth. No one has been able to track them so...homegirl's got a mysterious vibe around her, but she's alright."

"Cool Trix I-" Jake's phone started ringing, and he knew what that meant. He looked at Trixie and then left through the back, answering the phone.

"Jake, The Huntsclan is starting to prepare to attack the unicorns, come here at once!" With that, Gramps hung up, and Jake dragoned up, heading to Central Park.

Meanwhile, at the party, Rose's cellphone also went off. "Jackie's Rose Boutique, How can I help you?"

"Angel, you must get down here! The Huntsclan is out to get unicorns and the American Dragon is on his way. Hurry!" And with that, Lao Shi hung up.

"Kate! We need to get going. The Knight is smiling at the Angel's light." To any other person, it would've been a fancy poetic phrase. But to the two sisters it meant trouble, magical trouble. They both went into the bathroom, and making sure no one was there, they got out through the window. Going to the alleyway where they grabbed their clothes and changed, using one of their portable changing rooms. Angel and Knight got onto their hoverboards and made their way to Central Park.

==A couple of minutes later

Jake arrived only to find Lao Shi getting ready to fly off.

"Gramps, where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Sorry young one, I have to take care of the other magical creatures. Good luck."

So now, Jake was alone. Well, he was under the impression that he was alone, if not for the fact that Angel and Knight were hiding behind him in a bush.

"Yo Huntschumps! Why don't you just leave the horseys alone and try and take someone your own size!" And Jake rushed in to fight. Severely losing.

"How long do we need to stay here Knight?" Angel said, ironically feeling the need to go out and save the dragon.

"The Elder Dragon told us to stay hidden and that means we can only help after he's unconscious. Angel no!" But it was futile. Angel grabbed her staff and started attacking the Huntsclan.

Jake was way too wrapped up in his fights to notice who was fighting with him, only noticing that whoever it was, they could fight. He had taken down many of the Huntsfreaks that were here tonight, and he had the injuries to prove them.

Meanwhile, Angel was having more luck than the there was a sharp roar of pain, and Angel realized that the dragon had a nasty gash on his chest given to him courtesy of the remaining Huntsman, who then ran away. Knight came out from her hiding spot to see if Angel had gotten hurt.

Jake looked at the two figures in front of him. He hoped that they were the ones fighting with him, and not part of some cult in the Huntsclan. They wore grotesque masks, like comedy and tragedy. However, Jake was mistrustful of the two women and as they neared him, he summoned all his strength to back off until he was cornered into a tree. Suddenly the smiling caricature spoke up.

"Easy there Dragon Boy, we're just trying to help you. We're the Protectors and-"

"And you don't need to know anymore than that. Come on Angel, let's get out of here. We're already risking ourselves here." With that, the depressed caricature went on her hoverboard and sped off. Not realizing her partner was not with her.

Angel turned around, ignoring the speck flying away. "Ok Dragon Boy, you're going to need to help me out here. I can't carry you that far so all you have to do is get on the hoverboard and I'll get you somewhere safe."

_That voice, and that nickname. It's so familiar,_ but in his state, he could hardly think. The young woman put his arm across her shoulders and helped him to get on her board.

"Where to Dragon Boy?"

"Canal Street Electronics ugh-" Angel barely managed to catch him before he fell off her hoverboard unconscious. She got behind him and went off to the said address.

==At the Electronics Shop.

Fu was shaken awake when heard the back door trying to be forced open. With a sigh, he relaxed when the intruder seemed to give up. Some seconds later he heard the jingle of the front door being opened, and with a shock, he realized he left the door open. He got off the bed with difficulty, and just in case it was a random, and desperate customer, he walked out on his four legs. To his surprise, he saw a girl with a monstrous laughing mask put Jake down on the couch.

"Dragon Boy here is unconscious, but he told me to come here to drop him off. You're Fu Dog right?"

"You're that Protector the old man was talking about right? Yeah he's out right now, helping with the smaller stuff. Wait a second...I thought you guys weren't to make contact with him, how did he manage to tell you where to go, and where's the other one?"

"Uh, well, Dragon Boy seemed to be losing, and so we helped him, while he was still conscious, and Knight left, not noticing that I wasn't with her."

"Ayah! What is the meaning of this! We were told, no promised, that you wouldn't make contact with him! Now he's going to be mistrustful of everyone!" The Elder Dragon had arrived.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for helping him before he died! He had a gash on his chest which was _this_ close to killing him!" she held up her gloved hand and put the index and forefinger nearly touching each other. "I healed him as best I could as we were coming here. Plus, he got unconscious after the fight, so the actual healing of him wasn't breaking any rules. I shall take my leave since Dragon Boy seems to be waking up, and you don't want him to know I was here." With that, Angel left angrily. Just like she had said, Jake was coming to.

"Gramps! What, how did I.." And then it all came back to him. "You set me up with two Protectors! How could you! You not only lied to me, but you actually thought in bringing two to help me? One would have been bad enough, but two! Is that how much faith you have on your grandson?"

"Young Dragon! I will not tolerate this attitude! You are acting childish and immature. I got you a Protector because soon, Fu will be too old to be an animal guardian, and you should think about someone to take over. Plus, I had only asked for one Protector, but I was told that I could take two. The new Huntsclan is not something to be taking lightly, you need all the help you can get!"

"Yeah kid, even a magical dog like me needs to think about retiring! That's what me and the old man were talking about this afternoon. We're thinking that if all works out with those protectors, I'm going to retire. Of course, I would still help you, but officially you'd have one of those ladies backing you up."

"I'm sorry Gramps, I guess I'm still mad that I almost lost...again. But who are they? I mean, you've told me about the Protectors for the longest time but who are they specifically?"

"Apology accepted Young Dragon. Their real names I don't know. They are the Guardian Knight and the Guardian Angel, and they have come from their home base in Washington to help you. Hopefully I can convince on one of them to stay here permanently to help you."

"I guess...I'm just gonna go to sleep, I'm soo tired." With that, Jake laid down on the couch and was fast asleep.

==Meanwhile, at the Apartment

Rose opened the window of her room, and quietly snuck inside, getting off her hoverboard. Suddenly the lights turned on, and her extremely angry sister was standing in the doorway.

"Rose! How could you do that! Don't you know how dangerous it was! If he files a complaint mom and dad are going to get pissed off!"

"Like getting lectured by the Elder Dragon wasn't enough? I'm _sorry _for caring about trying to protect the dragon! It's stupid doing this in secret. Plus, dragons have heightened senses, he would've realized we were there sooner or later. It just happened to be earlier!"

"Sis, I'm not saying what you did was wrong! What worries me is that the Elder Dragon might-" Violet was interrupted by Rose's phone ringing.

"Mack's Auto Shop, if we can't get it perfect, no one can! How can I help you?"

"Angel, you left before I had a chance to reply. What you said was entirely right, and for that, I apologize. I believe that the American Dragon is willing to accept you and Knight as his Guardians. At the end of the month, I would like for one of you to stay behind permanently to help him. If you two aren't busy tomorrow, could you come by the shop, I would like to speak to the two of you, and I'm sure the American Dragon would too."

" We would be honoured Sir. What time?" Violet said, for the phone was on speaker, so she could hear it as well.

"Tomorrow morning at 10am?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you then."

"By the way Angel, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After hanging up. Vi looked at her sister and remarked while smirking " Do you know how hard it is to take you seriously when you're wearing that mask?"

"Do you know how hard it is to tell when you're happy when you're wearing your mask?"

"Touché. Well, at least you have managed to convince the Elder Dragon to not press charges against us. So, who's going to stay?"

"I don't know! You're more experienced and more prepared which would make it better for you to stay here, but at the same time, it would be better if you didn't stay so you could help more creatures. At the same time I'm not quite sure an ex-slayer would be the best choice for him."

"Well go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow, well, early for _your _standards. We can decide then, and with the dragon's consent."

"Alright sis. Good night."

* * *

**Ok, does anyone else feel the tension between Angel and everyone else? :P**

**ANs: Since Rose has so many alter-egos, it's only fitting that she answers the phone in this random greeting. I know that scene with the changing is awkward, especially in New York at night, but oh well. :P They need to change somehow, and the bathroom is awkward, what if someone walks in?**

**I'll update later today, maybe in a couple of hours.**

**Enjoy! If you want to review, you would make me a very happy person! If not, just keep on reading and I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Hezpeller**


	6. Wake Up Call & Meeting with Dragons

**Alright! Well as promised, here is the next chapter! Some tensions here as well.**

**Disclaimers: Yeah, I inherited ADJL in 2 hours you know? Yeah right! I don't own it, never have, never will!**

* * *

==Next Day, still at the apartment

"Rose, get the phone!" grumbled Vi from the room next door.

Rose woke up with a start searched wildly for her phone and after two rings, found it "Laureen's mattresses, where a good night's sleep-"

"Come off it Rose! It's us, now how're things going in New York?"

"Mom! Vi wake up, it's mom!"

"Oh dear, is something wrong Rose?"

"No, why?"

"Your sister is still sleeping! And it's already 9am."

"SAY WHAT! We need to get ready! Vi get your butt down here, it's 9!"

"*thump*I'm up!"

"What was that thump Rose?"

"The Guardian Knight just fell off her bed, and mom to the rescue!" Rose smirked.

"Now, who do you have to meet?"

"The Elder and the American Dragons."

"What? I thought the Elder Dragon wanted you guys not to make any contact with the other Dragon?"

Vi came in, already dressed, holding her mask, grinning sadistically, _like I would miss this opportunity_ "well, mom, Rose here.."

Rose bolted from the room, and went to change, and she knew her mom would be livid after she heard the story. As soon as she was opening the bathroom door after changing she heard a "SHE DID WHAT!"

"Now I'm in trouble." Rose muttered, going back to her room to face the music.

"Ah look who comes back! Mom was just congratulating you on a job well done."

"Vi, if you smile any eviller I'll be giving you my mask and we can switch. Mom, I'm truly sorry for what happened, but he was going to die! It would've been even worse than now! The Elder Dragon would be angry at us for failing to protect the American Dragon! I think I did the Protectors a favour."

"Very well Rose, you seem to have a reason for your crazy act, but just don't do it again. We can't be worrying about this continually. By the way, your alter egos have been the stars of yesterday's IFS."

"What? Why?" The one that was now pale was Violet fearing they did something wrong.

"Apparently, a writer for the Times likes your work. A Trixie Carter?"

"Oh yeah." She's an old friend of mine that obviously would flip if she knew it was really me. " Rose replied with a groan.

"Well, it's 9:30, get going!"

== Canal Street Electronics.

"Jake wake up! The Protectors are going to be here any second and you must get ready!"

"Yo G relax! What do you mean prepare?"

"Transform Young Dragon!"

"Chill Gramps! If they're on our side, wouldn't they want to know who we are?"

"Jake, have you understood nothing from what I told you? The Protectors are like the CIA or FBI, they're secret agents. That's why yesterday was supposed to end differently! They are known for their ability to be swift and secretive. However, yesterday, one of them decided that your well being was above their need to stay hidden."

"Say what? You never told me this before Gramps. So, she saved me?"

"In theory, yes. I say in theory because she managed to heal the cut to a mere scar, where, if you had become unconscious and had to wait for me to discover you, it would've been a much worse issue to deal with."

Suddenly, someone was knocking at the back door. Jake transformed while Lao Shi got the door. When Lao Shi came back, he was flanked by two girls who seemed to be about the same height, wearing the most grotesque masks he had seen.

"Well then. American Dragon, I would like you to meet The Guardians Knight and Angel, even though you briefly met before. Angel was the one who brought you here." Lao Shi stated, and the girl with the grinning face nodded.

"Uh, well, thanks Angel. And thank you to the both of you for helping me out. Would you guys be willing to reveal your identities?" Jake asked, tentatively.

"Young Dragon! My apologies to the both of you, my grandson has just awoken and is still not in his right mind."

"It's quite alright Sir. American Dragon, we decide to keep everyone's identities a secret in order to make sure that no one can ever be endangered either by knowing who you are, or force you to be endangered by knowing who we are." Knight answered, keeping a level tone.

"Aww Man! Sorry about that, my bad."

"Don't trouble yourself over it, what happened shall stay that way, and nothing will change that." Knight once again answered, while Angel, still silent, remained looking around the shop, never fully looking at either dragon in the face.

"Very well, I shall contact you again if there are any more magical problems." The Elder Dragon replied.

"Wait, uh, do you guys know who will want to take Fu Dog's job?" The American Dragon was quite nervous, afraid he would say something stupid again.

"We would prefer if you guys decided that." Angel spoke for the first time since coming here. "You see, Knight and I have many reasons as to why we would want either of us to stay here, but we preferred if it was a third party vote, you know, someone who will decide based on skill and the such, not on personal reasons."

"Very well Guardians. The American Dragon and myself will take it upon ourselves to do this."

The two Guardians bowed and left the same way they came.

"I vote for the smiling one" Jake said, raising his hand, returning to his human form.

"Young Dragon, it is not wise to start voting this early. We must see what skills they possess and what those personal reasons are. I fear that their secretive nature is something to be aware of."

"Come on G! Now I'm the one that likes them and you're the one that's scared of them? Look, Angel saved my life, she got rid of the rest of the Huntspunks while Knight was just hiding, and she has a sense of humour. Plus she seems really familiar."

"Jake. While all of that may be true, she is the one that was the cause of their revelation. Not only that but she refused to look at either of us for the entire time. I fear she is hiding a deep and dark secret from us, which may be the personal reasons."

"Gramps! Why do you always seem to be mistrustful of everyone?"

"Because Young Dragon, I have had lots of experience, and I know when these things could mean life or death!"

"Whatever, I've got to call someone." Jake sighed.

"I thought you girlfriend had left you permanently." Lao Shi wondered.

"Yeah, no it's this designer I met yesterday, she seems ok, and I'm going to ask her out." Jake shook his head.

"Which one is it kid? Is she hot?"

"FU! You scared me. How long have you been standing here?" Jake roared.

"Listen kid, if I get you scared, then we have a serious problem on our hands. Also, I heard the whole soap opera with you, the old man and the two Protectors."

"Yeah, I'm just going to make my call." Jake went outside and started walking to Central Park. He got Jen's number out and started dialling. Meanwhile, Lao Shi and Fu went to the back room to discuss their interpretations of the two Guardians.

* * *

**Wow! That was quite, well, interesting. Gramps doesn't trust Angel/Rose, but Jake likes her...hmm, what would happen if Jake found out his savior was Rose? wait, what am I saying? I do know! :P**

**ANs: ****I shall interchange in calling them Guardians and Protectors, but I am still referring to them, the same way I might interchange with Jen and Rose etc.**

**Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this! **

**Hezpeller**


	7. The Truth is Revealed

**Alright! The plot thickens right? [everyone mumbles: _no, not really_] Well, get ready because it will get more whack now! Also, language has been going up so sorry! The Next chapter will be brutal in that sense, but I will recap what happened in those instances ok?**

**Damn Disclaimers... no I don't own ADJL, but I do own everything else like OCs and the plot!**

* * *

==Meanwhile.

The girls had gone back to their apartment and they changed their clothes and appearances and went outside. Since they were across the street from Central Park they went to take a walk.

"Well that could have gone better. I swear the American Dragon is such an idiot, I know what you meant when you said he's lucky to be alive!" Vi was fuming, and embarrassed. Rose on the other hand was pensive. She was sure that the American Dragon's seemed really familiar, and the _aww man_ was a dead give-away.

"Earth to Rose! You ok there sis?"

"Yeah, it's just that, the American Dragon seems so familiar! I can't place my finger on a name and a face, but.."

"it's better that way, then you won't be tempted to confront them or get emotionally attached."

"Wow, you're quite the textbook aren't you? I-" Rose's phone started to ring.

"Adam's Apple farms"

"Say what? Who is this? Jen?"

"Jake? Oh sorry about that, it's just that, some people can get quite annoying, so just in case it's some crazy fan or the paparazzi, I just give a random greeting."

"Oh, it's ok, say, um, where are you?" Jake answered, getting a bit flustered.

Vi gave an exasperated sigh, and realizing she was going nowhere, left the two lovebirds talking.

"I'm at Central Park, why?"

"Really, I'm there too! Where at?"

"Behind you lover-boy." 

Jake turned around and there was the woman he was starting to fall in love with.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. You're also an early riser?"

_That greeting again!_ "Nah, got woken up by the family, and the dog barking, you?"

"My roommate, Kate, was spazzing."

Jake chuckled "so I was going to ask you out for dinner, but I guess since we're already here, we might as well hang out right?"

"Well, we could do both. There's no law against having two dates in one day right?"

"So, does that mean you want to go out with me?"

"Well-" Rose stopped when she felt someone tugging on her shirt. She turned around and saw a little girl of around 10 or so. The little girl piped up "excuse me, are you Ms. Phillips?"

Rose kneeled down in front of the girl and said very sweetly "yes I am"

"Could I have your autograph? My mom is always wearing your clothes and she's always talking about how great you are. Today's her birthday and she's sick and I don't have any money to buy her your clothes, so I was wondering if an autograph would be ok?"

Rose was touched at the little girl's love for her mother. She picked the girl up and answered "I'll do something better! Give me two seconds and I'll be right back. Jake, my friend here, will be watching you so you have nothing to fear about."

Rose rushed to her apartment and got some things out, and got a fancy tote bag of hers out. She put the things in the tote bag and went back outside to where the little girl was. "Ok, where do you live?"

The little girl, Evie, led both Jake and Jen down the street. Meanwhile, Jen shot Jake an apologetic glance, to which he shrugged and smiled. Jake was really beginning to like Jen. Not only was she pretty, but she also had a way with kids, and she seemed really kind, if the contents of the tote bag were what he thought they were.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at a house. Evie took her keys out and let Jake and Jen inside. Evie then went upstairs with the two adults and knocked on the mom's bedroom door. Evie went in, with Jen a bit further behind. Evie's mom sat up on her bed and gasped when she saw Jen.

"When Evie said she was going out to get something, I didn't imagine she would come back with some_one_"

"Well, your daughter told me what a big fan you are, and how today's your birthday, so I thought you would like this." She handed the mom the bag and the mother carefully opened the bag, revealing 5 pieces from Jen's collection. The woman had tears in her eyes as she answered "I couldn't-"

"You can and you will. Please, Evie went through a lot of trouble to find me, so I thought that this would be fitting."

The woman smiled at Jen and gave her a hug. Thanking her a gazillion times. She got a photo and an autograph as well and after a couple of minutes, Jake and Jen left.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along for this. I just felt so bad when I saw that little girl-" Jake interrupted her by grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her to face him and kissing her.

Rose was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss, putting her arms around his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist, staying that way for what felt like hours when it was actually only a couple of minutes. When they broke apart Rose bit her lip and Jake looked apologetic. "Sorry, and by the way, that was the most selfless act I've ever seen. I do hope you're still up for our dates?"

Jen looked up at Jake before growing serious and replying. "I don't know lover-boy, you sure seem to be set on everything. You never listened to see whether or not I would say yes to dating you."

Jake blanched. Jen giggled and winked at him before saying " I'm kidding! I would love to go out with you." She kissed him again. She broke apart when her cell phone started to ring

"Sid's paint shop"

Jake silently laughed at his now-girlfriend's interesting way of answering the phone.

"Jen! Where did you go?"

"Hey Kate, I went out for a walk and apart from meeting Jake, I met a fan of mine and gave her mom a gift. Oh and by the way, I'm dating Jake, the guy I met yesterday." Rose could just imagine the look of shock on her twin's face.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end "Wow, Y-You sure do know how to get around. Um, yeah, anyway, I, um got a new idea for something we could do for next season. I was thinking something with angels and the knight time. Want to meet up back at our apartment?"

"Sure see you in five." Rose hung up and stared at Jake. "Sorry, something came up. Kate seems really flustered. Do you just want to pick me up at say 7-ish and we can go eat dinner or watch a movie?"

"Sounds great to me. I'll walk you to your apartment."

Jake dropped Rose off and called Spud and Trixie to meet up with him to tell them the good news.

==The Apartment

Rose barely had time to come in before Vi started to talk.

"Man Rose, now who's the one always thinking about guys?" Vi was mad that her sister already found a guy in the one day they'd been here.

"Geez sis, you seem to be in a right mood? So what's up?"

"I was walking in Central Park and came upon an old man and his dog."

Rose was now worried about her sister's mental sanity. "And? What does that have to do with the protectors? Did the old man have wings on his back or did the dog talk?"

"Yeah! The dog was talking, and he was exactly the same as the dog we saw in the electronics shop. Which means that the old man is the Elder Dragon!"

"OK, but what does that make it? I mean, we know his human identity so?"

"So, I kind of spied on them..." Vi was now looking guilty.

"It seems like we've switched roles! You're now the careful and mistrustful one, and I'm the trusting and secretive as well as boy-obsessed girl."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, they were talking about us! They were deciding which one of us to pick, and the Elder Dragon was saying that he thinks there's something suspicious with _you_ because you wouldn't look at anyone in the eye. Plus he said that the other dragon said that you seemed familiar. And um..."

"What! What else did he say?"

"No, they left the park after that, but he called the American Dragon by something else."

"What?"

"Jake. At first I thought nothing of it until the dog replied 'since when does Jake Long have a good memory?' I'm sorry Rose."

Rose sat down on the couch "that, that explains everything. He knew about my birthmark from school, and on the ski trip, the dragon took my glove off, showing my birthmark. He seemed so sad, and on my last day of class, I pretty much went on a daring speech in front of Jake of how much I wanted to kill a certain dragon. How could I've been so stupid! I've got to tell him. I was going to tell him who I really was when he kissed me but I thought against it."

"How about we consult mom before you go and do that. She'll go berserk if you do that, especially after you told her you wouldn't do anything like that again." Violet warned.

"Like you're much better. She wouldn't be happy that you eavesdropped on the Elder Dragon and found out their identities as though you didn't trust them." Rose scoffed.

"True." Violet sighed, knowing her sister was right.

"I'm going out for some air."

"Rose-"But Rose had already left.

== At a hot dog stand.

"I'm telling you guys, Jen is amazing! And to a little girl and her sick mother! Not anything that could be beneficial for her or anything." Jake said, sitting down on some benches.

"Alright Jakey. Down lovesick puppy, down!" Trixie giggled, shaking her head at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Congrats dude. But didn't you say she was only here for a month? She might not be thinking long term you know."

"Spudinski's right Jakey. Jen here's going AWOL, or MIA or whatever you want to call it, after this thing. It's what she does! She makes a public appearance and then hides! I told you yesterday."

"Well, then I've got to make the most of it so that she stays here with-" They all of a sudden heard whimpers coming from an alleyway.

Jake got up and carefully went in, checking to make sure that the no one was following him. The sounds seemed to come from behind a door that was only for employees. It was unlocked and he went in. He transformed to a dragon when he saw some elves being cornered by two of the Huntsclan.

"Hey Huntspunks, didn't you take enough of a beating yesterday?"

"It's the American Dragon! After him!"

Jake started fighting the two idiots, and after defeating them, another one sneaks up behind him and punches him straight out the window, landing in the middle of the alleyway, unconscious. He went outside to see if the dragon had returned to his human form. Luckily for Jake there were a couple of boxes hiding him from view because he indeed had turned back into a human. The Huntsman hadn't gone much farther when someone knocked him from behind.

==The Apartment

Someone knocks on the door, and Kate goes to open the door, seeing Rose through the eye hole holding something over her shoulders. As soon as she opens it, Rose comes in, dragging Jake along with her.

"Oh no Rose, what did you do? Rather, do I want to know?"

Rose put Jake down on the sofa and went to her first aid kit where she got things so that she could wipe his cuts and got some magical medicines out, similar to those she used to heal Jake the day before.

"I was walking by when I heard a window break. Something came flying out, distinctly looking like a dragon, before he transformed. There was no time to change so while a Huntsman was trying to get a look at Jake in his human form I hit him in the back of the head with a plank of wood. Then I took Jake and came here. Not knowing what else to do." Rose explained calmly.

"Rose you have to change before he comes around, if he sees who you are then you're going to be in so much trouble."

"You change first and I'll continue to heal him and after you're done, I'll go, that way there's no risk of his bruises getting any worse."

"Fine."

Suddenly Rose heard a groan from her patient. Vi rushed into the bedroom to at least grab their masks, but couldn't find Rose's. While she was searching around desperately, she didn't hear the conversation outside.

"Huh- Jen? What, how did I get here? I uh, what?" Jake was shocked, as well as a bit scared for what Jen might have seen.

"It's ok, you got knocked out but I brought you here." Jen soothed his worries.

"Oh, thanks. But did you uhm, never mind."

"What were you doing? You seem to have lots of bruises and scratches?"

"It's nothing, I was just trying to help some guys that were being bullied but I got punched out. I-"

He was interrupted by two things. First Violet came out with their masks fully out. Also, Rose hasn't realized that while wiping Jake's cuts, she is also wiping the makeup from her birthmark**. **Rose quickly realized both, and as Vi tried to hide everything, she spun to face Jake and tried to grab him as he tried to back off.

"Jake, please, let me explain, I uh, I guess I'll start with, I'm sorry I-" She didn't get much further before Jake fell out of the sofa, getting the lamp to go along with him, and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Told you it would be getting whack! Jake and Rose kiss each other for the first time, Rose finds out she's been hunting Jake all those years ago, and how will Jake react to finding out that he fell in love once again [I'm really bad with puns] with the being who wanted to kill him?**

**I do know! And so will you guys this evening! So tune in tonight for some more Hidden Lives: Protectors, and for some info at how things are going in the Huntsclan!**

**ANs: ****I know that realistically, what Rose did with Evie, is a mother's nightmare, but bear with me, this is a fanfiction for a cartoon where magical creatures exist. ****Yeah, I know the belief would be that if Rose can change her eyes and hair and her face with that bracelet, she can change some body markings with it as well right? Well, that would be too perfect, so, yes she can change everything, but we'll make the Achilles Heel of the bracelet the fact that it can't cover up birthmarks, but it can change everything else. ****I seem to be making Jake quite the weakling right? Well, he's been through a lot so I guess that makes up for it.**

**Enjoy, and if you want to let me know what you think of the story, then let me know by reviewing! Just press that button right below this! You don't even need to make an account to do this! [I just figured this out now :P]**

**Hezpeller**


	8. The Past Can Never be Forgotten

**Alright! 4 more reviews! I'm a happy person :)**

**DYlogger: :P now that'd be a thought, Rose giving strange women drugs... Could you maybe elaborate on where you think it's choppy or skips, or are you refering to the whole thing in general? I'll try to remove some of the author notes from the middle , it's just that it helps to understand the story better. And thanks for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it! :D**

**Rik: thank you :D**

**ADJL fan: thank you as well :D**

**Onej6: I'm actually just uploading what I currently have written out, and yeah :P I don't have much time... it's just when I take a break so that my head doesn't explode with too much scholarly stuff :P**

**OK, housekeeping rules :P I don't own ADJL...etc, I own the OCs, plot, and some places that I have created such as the apartment and the mall from the last chapter.**

**Also, things might get dicey for younger readerslanguage wise ...I'll recap this time, but it doesn't get much better, so I'm not going to be recapping all the times where the language gets gruff.**

* * *

==About an hour later

Jake blinked as he opened his eyes. He was in a relatively nice room and he glanced down to the bed he was in and saw Jen sleeping on the chair with her head resting on the mattress by his knees. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Jen, Rose, but she was also Angel! It all made sense. He wondered how long he was out and how long Rose knew he was a dragon. She clearly no longer seemed to hate dragons, that was good. Jen's left arm was poking out, showing a bracelet that Jake had seen before. Not only on Jen, but Gramps had shown it to him as a way to hide someone's identity. He took the bracelet off as easily as he could and saw how miraculously, the black hair became blond, and he could imagine that the brown eyes turned blue.

While taking the bracelet off, he noted that Rose seemed really cold, and as gently as he could, he lifted her up and put her down beside him on the bed.He then covered Rose up with the blanket and stroked her hair, happy and at the same time feeling betrayed. Suddenly Rose's eyes fluttered open and Jake was happy to note that he was right, her eyes were now blue.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty"

"Jake? I must have fallen asleep, are you alright?"

"Yep, thanks to you, _Rose_"

Rose visibly paled at this. "I don't know what you're talking about Jake."

"You don't? Then was I out for such a long time that you managed to dye your hair and get contacts?" Jake grinned, holding some of Rose's hair out so that she could see the blond hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose's barriers were now gone and she started to cry.

Jake grabbed her and hugged her. "Rose, it's ok, I forgive you."

"I tried to kill you so many times! How can you? I threatened you, deceived you and nearly killed you so many times, and even now I again deceived you!"

"Rose, will you listen to me?" Rose silently nodded yes. "Yes you threatened, deceived and tried to kill me before, but you more than made it up in my books with all the times you saved me now! One thing though, are you really Jennifer Phillips?"

"Yeah, I am, Violet and I created these two alter-egos and we kind of made name for ourselves like this, so yeah, I am" Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Who's Violet?"

"Her twin sister and the reason for your demise if you don't get off that bed!"

He quickly turned around and saw Kate take her bracelet off and reveal Rose's twin. He jumped off the bed but not before remarking "it looks like threats run in the family?"

"That it does Dragon Boy." Rose smirked as she also got off the bed.

"So now what?" Jake asked.

"We have to keep it a secret, what else? I'm still not convinced we shouldn't erase his memory Rose."

"Vi, I told you before and I'll tell you again. I will not allow you to do that!"

"You're ready to protect a guy that, nine years ago, you supposedly wanted dead and mounted on your wall?"

"WHAT THE HELL? Sis, you are out of your mind! That was nine years ago! I've changed!"

"But you still feel guilty! You still feel like things should've gone differently! You came, nine years ago to our house dressed in that god-forsaken attire and expected us to not attack you, then you try to convince us that you're still the Huntsgirl and not only that, you try to fight us, then after we kick your sorry ass to Nebraska you do the abused girl routine, and you've been convincing us for the past nine years of your defect, but now that we come here, it's like you're begging for people to notice us!"

"Are you actually suggesting that you think that I'm still loyal to the Huntsclan! I kicked half the Huntsclan where it hurts, I've knocked one of them out even after I found out Jake is a dragon and I've healed him from life threatening bruises, and you think I'm still loyal to them? What is wrong with you?"

"Um, I'm still right here. Vi...olet, I know you must be pissed that Rose let me see who she was and she told me the truth, but you've got to understand that I also care for Rose! I've fallen in love with her again, even if she was Jen Phillips, she still seems to have shown her true side, ironically as that sounds, but at the same time, while I understand what you're talking about Rose being part of the Huntsclan, she's had plenty of time to get me slayed, and quite frankly, I trust her, no matter what." With that, Jake went up to Rose and, grabbing her, kissed her.

When they broke apart, Rose walked over to her sister and said "Look sis, I know you don't trust me, but you care about me, and you're protective of me, but I want you to trust me on this. I know the consequences of having kept a secret for so long, and I know that it's not going to get any better if we try to erase Dragon Boy's memory. So why don't we try to work with what we've got, I know that Jake is trustful, so we don't have to tell the Elder Dragon about this, ok?"

"You're not forgiven. I will go with your plan but from now on_ Huntsgirl_, but you are _far_ from forgiven." With that Violet stormed out of the room and then, out of the apartment. Well, that's the appearance that she gave.

Rose turned around and sat down on the bed, crying her heart out.

"Hey Rose, it's ok, don't worry. Your sister was mad, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Are you kidding me? I may act dumb, but all these years I've eavesdropped on my parents and Vi, and they were always discussing how I was doing and if I had given any indication of being evil and all. They don't trust me Jake, no one does. And why would they? I hated and then slayed magical creatures for 13 years and now I'm protecting them for the past 9 years? Who in their right mind would trust me? Maybe I should go back to the Huntsclan and see if they're accepting any deserters."

"Rose don't say that. They may not trust you but I do. Plus, you are one of the kindest people I ever met, and today's incident with Evie proved that. Don't worry, and please don't go back to the Huntsclan, I don't think I would be able to handle all of the Huntspunks plus you without anyone to heal me ." Jake flinched at the thought.

Violet was hearing all of this, and although she was pissed off at Rose, she had to admit that she was a bit harsh to her sister. She went to her own room as noiselessly as she could and called her parents, letting them know about the events today.

Rose smirked at Jake, and although it was a smirk, Jake was glad he was cheering her up. "Don't worry Dragon Boy, if I joined, I would be the only one hunting you down, I wouldn't allow anyone else the satisfaction of killing you."

==Meanwhile, at the Huntsclan

Huntsman Clark was going to see the Huntsmaster. He knew what it was about. It was about being beaten by heaven knows what or who without getting a chance to look at the American Dragon's true identity.

"Come in Clark, don't just hang there in the doorway. So, did you get even a glimpse of your attacker?" Huntsmaster Peter Avezon asked, knowing full well of the answer.

"No sir, I didn't. But I sent the plank with which I was knocked out with to our labs to see whose prints they are. We found out they belong to a Jennifer Phillips, a famous clothes designer."

"Clark, you honestly expect me to believe that you were defeated by a clothing designer?" The Huntsmaster was livid. Did they take him for a fool?

"I thought so too Sir, however, one of the older Huntstechnicians found the name familiar and saw that there is a file of a Huntsclan trainee with that name that has been here for 22 years."

"What? I want to see those files."

"That's the problem Sir, they can only be accessed by you."

"Very well." He turned to his computer and he typed his password into the prompt. What he saw shocked him

"Sir, what is it?" Clark knew better than to go around the desk and look over his master's shoulders, but knew that he had to. The photos and information were of the old Huntsmaster's niece: Huntsgirl Thorn, a girl known for her ferocity, who went AWOL 9 years ago. This wasn't looking good.

"This was a dupe account created to fool Huntsgirl if she ever tried to hack into her real account." Peter had known Rose, he had crushed on her many times, but she always turned him down. They always remained close friends but, her heart was clearly given to someone else, he remembered that he wanted to kill that Jake Long for holding her heart, and that boy clearly looked like an idiot, not to mention he was shorter than her... it just looked ridiculous!

"It says here that she actually hacked into this account nine years ago Sir."

"And here we have the reason for Huntsgirl's disappearance 9 years ago. And she's back. I think I'll take care of this matter personally. You are dismissed Clark, don't mention this to anyone or it'll be your hide that the trainees will be practising on." Peter wanted to confront her himself about it. He wondered whether she just left and went solo, or if she defected. He would try to get her to join again, and see her reaction, depending on her reaction he would either charm her or kill her. He looked up at any information available to him to see if he could see where she was living. He found her address and printing it out, he got himself ready, in civilian clothes. He picked out a single Rose from the vase and went out, walking towards the apartment where the fashion designer/ huntress currently resided. 

**

* * *

**

**Hmmmmm, what will happen with Peter Avezon? How will Violet deal with her sister? Tune in tomorrow...maybe? last class of the semester tomorrow, so I might just wait till tuesday, or upload a story late monday night.**

**ANs: ****Jen didn't take her bracelet off in the hopes that she could convince Jake, when he woke up, that he was hallucinating.**

**Enjoy, and if you want to, let me know what you think!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. Rose is Red, Violet is Blue

**Ok! So I managed to get this one out...it might be a bit short, but it's just building up to the next few chapters. Anywho, since I'm slowly adding more and more, and I only have 3 or so more chapters writen out, I'll start doing one once a day in order to allow me to write and post :) But I have exams coming up so that might be a short lived idea :P**

**So in other words, this is today's post!**

**Now, for the wonderful disclaimers that keep me on this side of the law: So, ADJL is not owned by yours truly, however, OCs, certain locations and of course, the plot are all my creative inventions, and yeah...enjoy! and review if you want!**

* * *

==At the apartment.

"Violet, you have to be careful. She might just be emotionally attached to Jake and felt bad about having lied to him all those years ago that she wanted to make it up. But she might be keeping in contact with the Huntsclan. Give her the benefit of the doubt. Contact us again after you finish your patrol, and don't tell the Elder Dragon anything! I think he was lenient with Rose once, but I wouldn't count him to do it again. Bye honey, and good luck." Her mom said, hanging up the phone.

Vi put the phone down and then she went to the living room, preparing to be 'coming back' from her 'walk.' She went to open the door and outside stood a man with dark brown hair that fell to his eyes, he was a bit taller than she was and seemed to be quite muscular. He had his hand positioned as though he was about to press the door bell.

"May I help you?" Violet asked coolly.

"My, you've gotten quite beautiful."

Violet blanched, she had forgotten to put her bracelet on, and this freak was probably confusing her with Rose. _Wait, how did he know she was here? That sneaky idiot! She _is_ double crossing us! He's probably part of the Huntsclan!_ She decided to play with it, until she got a chance to knock him out. "Well, I'm flattered, how did you know I was here?"

He held a rose out and replied smoothly "I did my research dearest. Now that you're here, and alone, what do you say we start getting it on? Since the last time you denied my charms, how about giving me another chance?"

Violet was scared. He knew who Rose was, but it seems she didn't give him her address. "Well, aren't you persistent. But if I said no before, why would that change now?"

"Are you seriously asking me this baby? I tried to ask you out so many times when we were younger but you always told me that your heart was with someone else, that it was with that Stupid Jake Long!"

==In Rose's room, sometime before.

"Jake, I hear voices outside."

"Probably the neighbours"

"I'm going to check it out."

"I'll go with you."

Rose opened the door a crack and saw to her dismay, her sister being accosted by none other than Peter Avezon. _Why wasn't she wearing her bracelet?_ "Jake, I'm going to change and help my sister, you keep watch by the door and let me know if things get dicey."

"Sounds good."

Rose finished changing and put her mask on, and went outside and scaled the wall, by walking on the ledge,to a window which led to the hallway some feet away from where Avezon was standing. She was about to knock him out when he heard him say "you always told me that your heart was with someone else, that it was with that Stupid Jake Long!" Rose had heard enough and promptly knocked him out, clearing the way to see her sister pale as ever.

"S-sis? I uh,-" And she fainted, and was caught by Jake before she fell to the ground.

"Nice moves Dragon Boy" Rose smirked.

"Thanks, I've had lots of practise. What say you and I get everyone in before the neighbours really start talking?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rose carelessly picked Avezon up and threw him in the elevator, letting the next poor soul that got into the elevator to deal with him and proceeded to go into the house. She closed the door and saw Jake putting Violet down on her own bed. Rose went and prepared some hot chocolate for when her sister woke up, which always made her better for when she was scared, worried or plain not feeling well. All of a sudden she heard someone behind her, they removed her mask and when she turned around, she saw Jake's smiling face. "So, you cared about me that much back then? Even to say no to him?"

"You sound so surprised Dragon Boy, give me some credit. And yes I liked you back then. That is, before I knew you were a dragon."

Jake looked crestfallen but Rose put her hand under his chin to raise his head back up so she could look into his eyes and said "But I love you now knowing you're a dragon."

Jake looked ecstatic and was about to kiss her but the microwave beeped, letting them know that the drink was ready. Rose took it out of the microwave and went to her sister's room and sat down on the bed beside her sister.

Violet woke up noticing that Rose sat down on the bed, her sister held a mug out and answered her unasked question "Jake caught you before you fell to the ground, so you have no physical injuries to speak of, however, if you have psychological injuries, I'm sorry."

Violet took the mug and secretly smiled at her sister for always knowing how to cheer her up. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of cocoa, and noticing that Jake was lingering in the doorway, she spoke. "Jake, could you please come in ? I think we all need to talk and put our cards out on the table, and the three of us need to be here."

Jake went in and sat beside Rose, putting an arm around her waist. _Hmm, did I miss something?_ Violet thought. Out loud she said, "First of all, I'm going to beg for forgiveness. Rose, I'm truly, truly sorry for believing you to be part of the Huntsclan, I guess I was sort of mad that you took our protocol and shoved it out the window like it was nobody's business. But after seeing Mr. Smooth, I can clearly note that the last thing you wanted was to have any sort of things tying you down to the Huntsclan."

Rose then proceeded to hug her sister hard, surprising Violet, when she let go she smiled and replied "Vi, I can totally understand what you were feeling, I mean, I would have felt the same if my sister came out of nowhere and seemed like they wanted to change sides for no good reason."

Violet looked down at her drink before responding "Ok, now, I think that we should just have you explain some stuff for us, and if you don't mind I want to hear all of it, but first, well, I kind of lied. I gave the impression that I had left, and I continued to listen for you guys for a while and then went to my room to call mom and dad to tell them what happened. Then I was going to the door to finish the pretension of me having gone out, but Handsome showed up. By the way, you're going to have to tell me where he is."

Suddenly Jake's phone rings "Hello?"

"Jakey where the hell are you? We've been looking all over for you, and we're with your Gramps, Fu and Haley here trying to figure out where the blazes you are!"

"Um, I'm fine, just give me a second." Looking to the twins, he says, covering the mouthpiece. "It's Trixie, Spud, Gramps, Fu and Haley, what do I do?"

"Jake, I think that we should get everyone here. Even your Gramps, we'll need everyone we can get and if we have any secrets, we'll not be successful. Vi, hold off on getting all the info on Handsome until the dragon team gets here, that way we can do it all at once. Also, I think that we should put our bracelets on so that they don't freak at not only seeing me, but two of me!" Rose gulped.

Jake nodded and went to tell Trixie to get to the apartment, while Rose got both hers and Vi's bracelets and put them on. Violet finished her drink and, thanking her sister, got up from the bed. She was still wobbly and leaned on her sister for support. They went out to the living room and Jake shut his phone off letting them know he was done talking, and turns around to face the two girls. He attempted to suppress the feeling of amazement at how different the girls looked with their bracelets on. However, it seems that Rose caught it "come on Dragon Boy, don't tell me you've never seen people wear disguises?"

As Violet sat down on one of the sofa chairs Jake replied "wear disguises yeah, but completely change everything about them so that they look nothing like themselves? Not really."

"There's a first time for everything Dragon Boy. I'm going to cover my birthmark as well, the last thing I need is to have people figuring it our beforehand and going berserk."

"Like I did?"

"Don't push your luck Dragon Boy"

* * *

**Oooh, looks like the meeting of the century! And who will find poor Peter? Only I, and the computer know! So review, make me happy and enjoy! Next update is tomorrow!**

**Hezpeller**


	10. Bob of All Trades Has His Say, Kind Of

**Ok, here is today's chapter!**

**Onej6: It's ok, I guess I didn't explain it correctly :P I mentinoed it in Chapter 4: Nine Years Later. Lao Shi says, among other things "The Huntsclan has gotten more vicious since the new Huntsmaster murdered the Committee" Plus, I had mentioned that the old Huntsmaster was named Tom and the new guy is named Peter Avezon. Does that make it clearer? Or did I make it more muggy? Basically, Peter Avezon is the new crazy Huntsdude, and Rose's uncle in no more. And thanks!**

**Housekeping!**

**I don't own ADJL, I own the OCs, plot and some of locations.**

**I know, short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger before the outburst next chapter Aren't I evil :P**

* * *

==At the front door of the apartment.

Bob the receptionist was having quite the day. He was officially the receptionist but he also hailed cabs, opened cab doors and called the elevators. That was the downside of taking care of a posh, rich apartment. All the famous names lived here, and they could get quite tedious and pushy. However, today got interesting when, a bit more than an hour ago, Jen Phillips, a famous designer that he had the hots for, walked in. She was quite stunning, wearing her blue jeans and a white shirt, with a single rose at the bottom right hand corner of the shirt, she had that long black hair that went past her shoulders and those brown eyes that sparkled and also intensified when she got angry, as he had once the opportunity to experience. She was dragging the body of a man about her age, who seemed unconscious. He seemed to be quite the hooligan, while he dressed nice, with his dark jeans, and loose fitting red shirt, he had green highlights on his hair. _Who in the world would highlight their hair green? He looks like a freaking Christmas decoration _he mused. He outwardly asked: "Ms. Phillips, is everything alright?"

"Just fine Bob, my boyfriend didn't realize that his little nephew had poured meat juice on him, so when we went to Central Park, the dogs got to him."

"Oh my, shouldn't you have him checked for rabies or something of the like?"He called the elevator down.

"Been there done that. They said he was clean, but if he becomes the man-dog, I'll let you know so you can warn the other tenants." She winked at him, and when the elevator came, she went upstairs.

Then, while he was musing in his fantasies in which he saved Jen from the hideous man-beast and her thanking him a well dressed man showed up, carrying a rose. "Excuse me sir, could you let me know in which room Ms. Jennifer Phillips is located in?"

"May I know the reason for your visit sir?"

"I'm an old friend who's here to see if I can convince her to go out with me."

"Very well sir. She is in the 6th floor, room 4. Enjoy."

Now Bob was ecstatic. He would wait a bit more to see who left first and phone all the tabloids of the juicy news that Jen Phillips had a boyfriend and an ex courting her. He knew that Jen was an enigma unto itself, but he was worried that it had been at least 20 minutes and still nothing. Then came in the most random batch of misfits he ever saw. There was a short old Asian man wearing a blue robe, with white hair and a beard, who looked to be as old as the country. So did the grey dog beside him, who had more wrinkles than Bob had years, well, maybe not so much. Then there was also a young African American woman who was wearing some trendy clothes that looked like they belonged in some of the collections of the woman who was occupying his thoughts. Beside her was a young man with longish hair, a stubble, who was dressed in a suit. Lastly was a young Asian woman who could barely be an adult, wearing jeans, a pink shirt and had her long hair in a ponytail. They called the elevator and stood there waiting, but they all looked quite angry, even the dog!

Bob snapped out of his trance "Excuse me, where are you going?"

"Who the hell are you?" The African American girl asked.

"I am the receptionist of this building in which you are trespassing on."

"Yeah? And I'm the woman with her friends who's trying to get to the room of the apartment of which you are the receptionist!"

"Ugh fine I-" Bob was cut off when the elevator doors opened. In it was the body of the rose guy. He was slumped on the floor.

"Buddy, you're suspicious of us? I would be more worried about whoever knocked him out!" Trixie scoffed.

The old man spoke up "If you would not mind, we'll take the stairs while you deal with him."

The group left Bob in a state of panic.

As they went up the stairs, they decided that all and any discussions could be held inside the apartment, since Jake said he was there due to dragon business, but what no one could understand is why he had to do this in an apartment where the rich and famous resided.

* * *

**[suspenseful music!] Poor Bob right? [_no not really_ everyone mumbles] Yeah I hate him too, that's why I made him like this :P**

**Anywho, what will happen when they knock on the door? Will all secrets be put out in the open? Only I know :)**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Hezpeller**


	11. Soap Opera Anyone?

**OK, this is today's chapter, filled with drama, and the mind bending truth!**

**Things get quite tense here, and a huge twist that threatens to break everything apart! Read on to find out what it is. :P**

**Onej6: Thank you! Well, you'll be happy to note that they don't appear at all in this chapter :P Oh oops, my bad, I guess I forgot. Though I think this chapter more than makes it up in the ! so get ready. Don't worry! You don't sound like an idiot or a flamer :) I'm happy I get feedback, lets me know that people are reading my story and that they also are helping me improve my writing. Thanks once again :D**

**OK, housekeeping: I don't own ADJL...I only own the plot, my poor OCs, such as the fortunate Bob, and the places. Not physically, you know what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

==At the apartment

Jen finished applying her makeup on, and went back out to where her sister and boyfriend were. The doorbell rang and Jen went to open the door.

Trixie was ready to berate Jake when she saw Jen "JA-! Jen? Oh, oops, wrong house."

Jake showed up behind Jen and said "Trix! Don't worry, we'll explain everything. Come on, come in."

Now Trixie and the gang were really confused. Jen? That meant she knew about magical creatures. Not only that, but as they settled in on the couch, they realized that Kate knew about it as well. This was one weird day.

"First, let's just get it out into the open. Both Kate and I know about Jake being the American Dragon." Jen bluntly stated.

"I just got to get one thing straight. Are you guys responsible for the unconscious guy downstairs?" Haley asked, now looking positively amazed that her favourite designers were part of the magical world.

Kate and Jake were about to reply in the negative when Jen said "Yeah, that's kind of my fault."

"Say what? Girl you know how dangerous that was?" Trixie was completely shocked that not only her idol was part of this world, but that she also knew how to kick some butt! Meanwhile everyone, including Fu Dog, was with their mouths wide open.

"Yeah I do, but I'm sure you guys won't feel so reproachful and guilty if I tell you that that was the Huntsmaster right?"

If everyone had their mouths wide open, there was no way to describe how it was now.

Jake was the first to recover, sort of "That, that was him? I thought he was just an angry ex-boyfriend. Holy cow, we should have just killed him!"

"And done what with the body hmm? Plus, killing the leader of the Huntsclan doesn't mean that the whole thing will dismantle. They'd be even more pissed that someone killed him, no matter how inhuman he was." Jen countered.

"Is anyone else besides me totally confused?" Spud asked, getting everyone to nod their heads.

"I think that the best thing to do is to get Jennifer to explain everything, since she seems to know the most." Lao Shi replied and everyone nodded their consent.

Jen was now quite scared. _What if they don't believe me and managed to convince Jake and Vi that I am evil? _She took a deep breath and started on her story. "Ok, I think that the best thing to do is to start with the fact that both Kate and I are the two Protectors that have been helping Jake for the past 2 days. We're quite sorry Lao Shi that we weren't able to keep our identities secret, but I think that, this time, secrets are going to get us nowhere.

"Also, Kate Lexis and Jen Phillips are actually two alter egos we created. With the aid of these bracelets."

Jen held hers up, and so did Kate, reluctantly, because she knew what was coming up next.

"I knew those bracelets looked familiar! Wait a second kid, then who the hell are you?" Fu Dog replied.

Jen took off her bracelet. And in seconds, her black hair turned blonde, and her brown eyes turned a deep blue.

"No way! Rose?" Trixie sputtered.

Rose wiped the makeup from her wrist and hand revealing her birthmark on her right hand and nodded grimly. Meanwhile, Kate also took her bracelet off, and Haley, who was sitting beside her, gasped "There's two of them!"

"This is my twin sister Violet. She never was a part of the Huntsclan, so you don't have to be worried about her hating dragons. She's been part of the Protectors for all her life, so she's trustworthy. Me on the other hand, I don't even know how to begin apologizing."

"Rose, I told you before, you have forgiven yourself by doing all of this for the Protectors. Plus, you've saved my life how many times in the past 2 days?"

"Jake is right, Rose. I offer my sincerest apologies once again for mistrusting you." Lao Shi added, bowing his head.

"See sis, you had nothing to worry about. Now let's get to the heart of the matter, and figure out how in this Green Earth that idiot knew we were here."

"I would first like to know where homegirl's been all these years and how in the world you changed sides." Trixie asked, getting many to nod their heads in consent.

"Well, after the last day I saw you guys, I went to the Huntsmansion and I got curious when 3 old men showed up. They were the Council, and I wanted to know who they were going to be talking about. I snuck into the vents and eavesdropped on them. They were talking about how they kidnapped babies to join the Huntsclan and how I was the prime example of it."

"Hold up! You were kidnapped Rose?" Jake asked, repulsed.

"Yeah I was. It was the night I was born. My _uncle_ showed up and took me, and for the next 13 years, he fed me a lie about my parents dying in a car accident. Fast forward to that day he said that the files with the truth were hidden in- Oh my God! How could I've been so stupid!"

"Sis, what's wrong?" Vi asked, concerned.

"I just realized how they found us. You see, in my happiness of having found my family I always kept one name close to me. That of Jennifer Phillips. The files in the Huntsclan archives were under that name."

"Oh that can't be good. Not at all. Kid, not to sound rude but, good going." Fu Dog answered.

"Well, what's done is done. Why would he come here though?" Spud retorted.

"He had the biggest crush on me back then, and still now, and probably thought he could smooth talk me to rejoin the Huntsclan or something stupid like that. Man I feel so stupid!"

"Calm down Rose, if he came here himself that means that he hasn't told anyone. So we can only hope that maybe we can hijack him and keep him hidden." Jake spluttered, trying to find a solution.

"I'll repeat myself here, they don't need a boss to continue rampaging! It will only lead to more drama. The only way you could get out of it would be if they got a leader who wasn't that crazy obsessed with killing magical creatures." Rose was getting exasperated.

"We do actually. Rose could you rejoin the Huntsclan?" Haley asked.

"Haley are you mad! Why would you want Rose to do that!" Jake yelped.

"So that she could become the Huntsmaster and not kill us." Haley replied, glancing at Rose who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's actually a good idea, if there are no others..."

"Rose you can't seriously be thinking of-"

"Sis are you mad? Are you even-"

"Homegirl, did you knock your-"

"Kid there could be-"

"Young one, rushing into something might-"

"Dude, infiltrating the Huntsclan-"

"ENOUGH!" Rose yelled, cutting everyone off. "I know that it's not the best idea, granted it's the whackest idea I've heard, but what else can we do? We can't kill them all at once. The best way to do it is to get things to cool down, and trust me, this isn't what I would want to do either, but when push comes to shove, who would rather be the Huntsmaster, me or Avezon?"

"Rose..." Jake had a pained look in his eyes.

"Look Jake, I care about you, deeply, but the truth of the matter is that in order for you to live, the Huntsclan's got to be controlled somehow, and I'm that somehow. I'll also try as best as I can to do everything I can. You'll know everything went right when I become the Huntsmaster. Please, it's the only way."

"NO! No it's not. It's YOUR fault Haley, why did you have to voice that idea? You ever hear the saying some things are better left unsaid? Well why didn't you freaking think about, it before you opened your big ass mouth!" Jake roared, nearing his younger sister who was cowering.

Rose got in front of Jake and calmly replied "because I had thought of it as well, and I was going to offer it but your sister beat me to it. That's where I was going with it, and I won't let you guys tear each other apart. We'll let the Huntsclan take care of that."

Jake backed off and replied "I, _We_ can't lose you again, you're gone for nine years, you come back, only to have to leave again."

"Hey, it's not my sister's fault! Don't start getting pissed at _her_ for this. It's _your_ freaking LIVES she's trying to save ok! We could've just as easily came, stayed for a month and left again, and you'd live for maybe a month or more before those Huntsclowns got to you and killed all of you, so learn some respect _dragon_, and try to appreciate that what people are doing is for EVERYONE'S benefit, not a personal vendetta against YOUR_ happiness_!" Violet fumed.

"YO! Chill people! You guys are all going berserk! Please, let's calm down ok? Jakey, Violet's right. We're trying to do this for everyone's sake, so that you, your sister and your Gramps can live. Try to understand." Trixie pleaded

"You know what, I'm just going to go and do this! I've got a plan as to how I'm going to do this. I'll let you guys know how it works out. If you want to stay, then stay, if not, Violet will let you guys know. I'll come back tonight to let those that stay, know." Rose got up, she put her bracelet on, once again transforming her to the designer. She put her coat on and was about to leave when she turned around and slapped Jake in the face. As Jake was standing there shocked and rubbing his cheek, she grabbed his face and kissed him like never before. As they broke apart she turned around and wordlessly walked out. Before closing the door she winked and said "good luck Dragon Boy."

* * *

**Oh my! Rose, joining the Huntsclan? Will she be able to? Who knows? I do!**

**Ok, so next chapter will be super short, and then I have 2 more chapters written out. I think it might be every other day, unless people would like to read it all now and have a longer wait?**

**What do you guys prefer? Spread out chapters so the story keeps moving or that I post my 3 chapters in the next three days and I post the 4th when I finish it?**

**Sound off in the reviews! Let me know what you think! [no account required! It's true!]**

**Hezpeller**

**Quite the drama no? Told you it would be getting whack! Jake seems really apprehensive towards Haley... I don't hate Haley ok? I just think she's the best character for this. There is a method to my madness alright?**


	12. An Eventful Night to Say the Least

**Ok, I know I said this chapter was going to be super short, but I decided to combine two of them into one, because it would have been WAY too short, and so here you have the new, slightly long chapter :D**

**Next update will be on SUNDAY :D**

**Onej6: Yep, I decided I'll be spreading it out, every other day, so next update will be on sunday! and Thank you!**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thank you!**

**Housekeeping: Don't own ADJL, just my poor OCs, like Bob and Avezon :P**

**Enjoy**

**Just a warning, implications in this chapter...use your imagination ;)**

* * *

==At the Huntslair

Peter woke up feeling quite nauseous. He looked around and was comforted to see that he was at the Huntsclan once again. An attendant walked up to him and said "Sir, welcome back."

"How did I get here?"

"A woman by the name of Jen Phillips. I didn't know we recruited designers, sir?"

"There are lots of things you don't know. If you did you'd be running the Huntsclan, not me. Where is she?"

"She's at your office sir."

Peter got up and left to his office. He opened the door and there was Jen, looking around the office. "I guess I should thank you."

"I guess you could. I want one favour from you." She replied, smiling seductively at him.

"Name it." He replied, gulping in anticipation.

"Your role as Huntsmaster."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I'm stronger, faster and more agile than you are. Plus, who got their self knocked out by a Protector? I kicked her ass halfway to Tibet, something which you weren't capable of doing. So, unless you want the Huntsclan to start hearing things, and you know what I'm talking about, you'll relinquish your role to me, and you'll play my second in command."

"No! I won't I won't allow this I" Rose was glaring at him in a way that made his blood run cold and then some. "Very well. I'll go and announce it. What are you going to be called?"

"Huntress."

== At the Apartment.

Everyone was playing a game of cards, although no one was really paying any attention. They were impatiently waiting for Rose to return. No one really knew whether or not they wanted Rose to come back successful or not. They had just finished a hand when they heard the window open. Everyone perked up the sound and listened carefully. Then, the lights went out. They heard some scuffling, and Jake said "What the Hell! Whoever you are it's not funny. I'm really pissed and not in the mood!"

Violet turned on the lights to quite the scene. Jake was on his back in human form and a Huntstaff trained on his chest. Lower down a foot was stamped on his abs. The foot belonged to a black ninja clad person who was wearing a mask and over it, a long black cape with the hood pulled up. The assailant's blue eyes were tinkling with mischief and seemed to be laughing. "Come on Dragon Boy, can't you learn to have some fun?"

"ROSE!" Everyone in the room gaped.

Rose took her foot off Jake and held out a hand to help him up. Jake took it and she pulled him up, and lowering her hood, she took off her mask and replied "also known as Huntress to some now."

"You, you did it?" Jake asked, speechless

"The surprise is clearly noted Dragon Boy. But yes, I'm the leader of the Huntsclan now. Yipee hooray." Rose sarcastically replied.

"Congrats sis, never thought I would see you as the leader of the Huntsclan...wait, what will mom and dad think about it?" Violet wondered.

"We'll think of something, don't worry. I told everyone to take the day off, so you guys can rest tonight. But starting tomorrow, get ready Dragon Boy, because it'll get very interesting. So, do you guys want to go out and get dinner?"

"Spudinski and I got to continue preparing for our wedding. You and Violet are invited. Come on Spud, we gotta figure out that seating arrangement." She grabbed Spud by the shirt and dragged him out.

"I need to go. See you! And sorry Rose." Haley said. As she was leaving, Rose grabbed her, turned her around to face her and hugged her. Rose whispered in her ear "Don't feel guilty ok? I did this myself, and I'll take sole responsibility and blame for it ok?"

"Ok, thanks." Haley grinned sheepishly

"No problem."

Then Lao Shi and Fu Dog were talking about an inventory and Violet was too tired and retired to her room.

Rose smirked "and let me guess Jake, you need to go and watch the grass grow?"

"Nope, I promised my girlfriend her second date. So if you don't mind, I would like to go now."

"I'm going to get changed, unless you want me to go like this?" Rose smirked, pointing to her attire.

"Nah it's cool, I'll wait."

Rose went into her room and changed. As she came back out, she noticed Jake wasn't in the room anymore. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see Jake grinning widely. "Consider this payback."

"You're on Dragon Boy." And they kissed. "Now come on, I'm hungry." Jake got up and held his hands out to help her up. She took his hand and got up, straightening her dress out. He had to admit she looked quite stunning.

"So am I, erm, not that I mind, but are you going as Rose?" Jake asked.

"Yep, but I'll change after we get out of the apartment. The knuckle head Bob is capable of calling the cops on me." Rose said, transforming herself to Jen.

"Sounds good." Jake shrugged

They went downstairs and in the lobby, they saw Bob who was just staring strangely at them. Jake put his arm around Jen's waist protectively, and they went out, not letting Bob get one mutter out.

Jake led Rose to his car, a red sports car. He opened the door for her, helped her get in, and went around to get himself in. Once inside, he turned on the engine and watched Rose take her bracelet off. "So Dragon Boy, where are you taking me?"

"Trust me Huntress, you'll like it." Jake smirked and they sped off.

==At Chef Alfredo's

"May I help you Sir?"

"Yeah, I have a reservation. Jake Long?"

"Ah yes, follow me Sir."

The man took Jake and Rose to their table and they were taken to a semi-private booth where Jake and Rose scooted next to each other. It was a specialty of the restaurant, to cater to young couples. They made it so that lovers would sit next to each other and cuddle while they enjoyed their meal. Jake and Rose were no different as they snuggled close to each other and Rose rested her head on the crook of Jake's shoulder.

"Jake?" Rose asked, while they looked at the menu.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me for what I did?"

"Rose... I'll be honest with the fact that I don't like the idea, but even then, I think I have to agree that it will be safer for all of us for you to have done it. I...Thanks."

"No problem, what are you having?"

"I think I'll have the seafood platter, you?"

"Same."

The waiter came, took their orders and Jake and Rose snuggled again. "This feels so unrealistic."

Jake looked at her. "How?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"It's a long story."

"Well, I don't see the food coming any time soon."

"You asked for it. It's just that, when I came here, I was apprehensive. I kept thinking, what if I saw you, how would I explain my disappearance to you? Then at the IFS, I wanted nothing more than to take you to a private place and take my bracelet off. Then today, while I was with you, I kept on thinking about when I was going to tell you the truth, and I decided I would tell you tonight. Then I found out who you really were and everything clicked into place. I felt so stupid for having ignored the screaming hints of you saving my life, seeing my birthmark and you distancing from me in school.

"And yet, I couldn't help but fall in love with you more when I found out. Then I saw you being defeated by that idiot, and I knew I could have probably got you to the shop without anyone knowing, but I took you home. Even though Vi gave me hell for it, it still felt right, and now here I am, dating the guy I liked nine years ago and that I now love, even though we're supposed to be arch foes."

"Rose, I guess I should have told you then, I'm sure you would've understood. I guess I would've been shocked if you had revealed yourself at the IFS, look what happened when I did find out!"

"Speaking of which, you owe us a lamp Dragon Boy."

"We can go shopping for it tomorrow Huntress."

"Aren't you the ever happy and confident dragon?"

"I am. Now listen, I am in love with you as much as you are to me, but I want to promise you that I will never, ever let you go. Not even because you're my arch foe ok? I know you'll be a great leader. By the way, what are you going to do with them?"

"Well, the Huntsclan is also quite good with weapons and intelligence. I might try to steer them that way and to have them let go of their hatred towards magical creatures. Ugh, I think I have a bigger chance of getting the Dark Dragon to have a peaceful tea with the Dragon Council than to do this."

Jake chuckled "Don't worry, I'll be there to help, well, in secret."

Rose bit her lip "Jake, the only catch is this. I have to stay with them. If we do decide to push this further, I wouldn't be able to stay with you or anything. It would be dates and nothing more."

Now Jake was crestfallen. Coincidences being as they are, the food came then so they started to eat in silence.

"Jake I-"

"No, it's ok Rose, I understand. We'll have to make the best of it ok?"

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Rose, it-" Jake hadn't got anything else out because Rose kissed him. Once they parted, Rose said "I'm truly, truly sorry, I was being a downer. Let's just not think about that, please?"

"Sounds good to me."

They finished the rest of their dinner chatting amiably about nothing. Jake insisted on paying the bill, and for the rest of their lives they would wonder how Jake had managed to do that and not be affected by Rose's death glare.

They went out and got to Jake's car. Once in Jake said "well, I think the night is still young, want to go see my place?"

"Sure thing Dragon Boy."

Once they got there, they took the elevator to Jake's apartment room. It was about the same size as Rose's except it only had one bedroom.

Jake snuck up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear "So Huntress, do you want to show me how you would manage to take down a dragon?"

"Gladly Dragon Boy."

**[We'll leave them at that. Suffice it to say that you can imagine what happens.]**

==Meanwhile at the Long Residence

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Susan Long asked her daughter, standing at the doorway of her room.

"Yeah mom, it's weird, my powers just disappeared and then they came back. I'm going tomorrow to Gramps to find out what's going on." Haley answered, looking up from her computer.

"Well, Haley-Boo, do you know if Jake ever had anything like this?" Jonathan Long asked.

"Not that I know of. It's just random. I was in my dragon form and then all of a sudden I felt like someone punched me in the stomach and my powers went out."

"Well Honey, just go to sleep and go visit your Grandfather tomorrow."

"Ok, Good Night Mom, Dad."

"Night Haley."

==At the Apartment

"Hey mom, hey dad. How're you guys?" Violet asked, picking up the phone.

"We're fine Violet. So, what happened? Did Rose do anything?"

"No, we, um, went on patrol but it was all quiet."

"Yes, we know. Our... is Rose there?"

"No... she um, went on a date, with Jake."

Her mom muttered something to her dad, but Violet, being the great listener she is, caught her mom saying "that girl just doesn't know when she crosses the line." Violet thought _you don't know how true that is mom_. Outwardly, Violet replied "Anywho, what was it you wanted to say? And how did you know that the Huntsclan was inactive tonight?"

"Our spy told us that the Huntsmaster stepped down after an embarrassing incident, though no one knows what happened, and a new person stepped in. A woman by the name of Huntress. The stuff that I have on her, and it's not much, just what we have been able to gather from word of mouth, since our spy is a joking bum, is that she is an old member and she was quite vicious and probably still is. Violet, please be careful, and tell Rose too, ok? Try to see if you can steer her away from Jake. That Huntress seems like she wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and if Rose gets too attached to the dragon, Rose might lose her temper and go after her if she harms Jake."

"Ok, mom, will do. Good night."

Violet hung up the phone and mused: _Wouldn't that be a sight? Rose chasing and trying to kill herself. I need to tell Rose not to let anyone in the Clan know who she is, if the spy reports to mom and dad with who she is, they won't falter on doing something bad to Rose. I hope she knows what she's doing._

==Some time later

"Wow, I never thought I would find myself so in love with a dragon slayer."

"And I never thought I would have such a love-filled night with a dragon."

"Glad you liked it."

"Let's go to sleep, I need to wake up early tomorrow."

* * *

**What is going on with Haley? Will Jake and Rose be able to have a normal family? I know!**

**ANs: J****onathan knows about everything about the other side of the family ;)**

**For all you glorious readers: the story keeps getting darker, so be prepared, next chapter is HEAVY in language, and there is implied violence, not discriptive at ALL...and I don't think it will get that much lighter...it's still going to be rated T, it's not that bad... but I'm just warning you folks :D**

**Please let me know what you think of it! **

**Hezpeller**

**What do you guys think of the Huntress? Next chapter will focus quite a lot on her. And Rose's and Vi's parents seem to be quite well informed...what would they do if they found out about Rose?**


	13. Early Birds? Early Problems

**Alright! Ok so this is a LOOOONG chapter! more than 3000 words :P I couldn't decide where to split it, so it became this! It's centered more on the Huntsclan...I just want to show how Rose deals with things. There is also a set-up for another twist of a kind.**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thank you!**

**Onej6: Don't worry, I know what you mean :D I try to keep them at a min. :) and Thank you!**

**Housekeeping, for the rest of the story: I don't own ADJL, only my OCs like Bob, Wally, Avezon, Gwen, Vi and her parents, the plot, and the names of certain places.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

==4am the next morning

Rose woke up, and as she got her bearings, the memories of all that happened yesterday came flooding back to her. She slowly and quietly tried to wake up, which could prove to be quite hard, considering that Jake wrapped his arms around her. She finally managed to dislodge herself, and she got dressed. After she was done, she put her bracelet on, becoming the famous fashion designer. She neared Jake, sensing he was semi awake. "I have to go now Jake, be careful ok?"

"Ughmsm." Jake propped himself up, grabbed her , and laid her down again, with him holding her down. He kissed her, before she could get away. "You be careful too...what time is it?"

"4 in the morning."

"You're nuts woman."

"And you're in love with me."

"As are you."

"Not if you don't let me go."

"I feel like I'm two-timing you. I'm kissing you and I'm kissing you as Jen."

"Good to know you have a conscience Dragon Boy. Now can you let me go before I have to forcefully get myself out, hurting you in the process?"

"You can't hurt me, I know you can't."

"Want to test that theory out Dragon Boy?"

"Nah, I'm good. Good luck." Jake got off from on top of her.

Rose got up, and kissed him. "Good luck to you too."

Rose left, taking the subway.

She arrived at the apartment half an hour later, and nodded to the night guard Wally.

She went up and slowly opened the door. She went inside, and changed into the Huntress. She didn't put her mask on or her hood up. She then got her bag out and started to put all her stuff in her bag.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Vi, it's something I have to do. In order for me to be in the Huntsclan, I have to be there. "

"You're the supreme leader of the Huntsclan and yet you have to follow rules?"

"Yes, I do." Rose turned around after finishing packing.

"Rose, I, you should be careful, mom and dad know that the Huntsclan has a new leader, they have a spy in there. Please, take care of yourself ok?"

"I will, Vi, when have I ever not?"

"You want the long list or the short list?"

"Very funny." The two sisters laughed and they hugged each other. After they broke apart, Rose put on her mask and her hood up. She got her new hoverboard and put her bag in there. She was about to get on when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck."

Rose didn't turn around, or replied as she got on the board and sped off into the morning.

== At the Huntsclan.

Huntress got herself settled in. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she said, once again adopting the cool and icy tone she had used as Huntsgirl all those years ago.

Avezon came inside. "I wanted to apologize for me flirting with you Huntress. Please, do not mention this to my wife. She would be very pissed off and it would be bad for our marriage."

"Avezon, me taking your place is what is keeping my mouth shut, and you still in the Huntsclan. If you even begin to start thinking about trying to step out of line, I won't hesitate to destroy everything you hold dear."

"Yes Huntress."

"Good, now that that is understood, I am going to be holding a general meeting, trying to bring some order to this disaster you call a Clan. Spread the word, I want everyone there in an hour. If there is anyone late or not there, they will be the first to suffer my wrath, understood?"

"Yes Huntress."

"Good, now what are you still doing here?"

Avezon quickly left, afraid he would be called back and punished. Rose smiled under her mask, this was going to be too easy.

==Half an hour later

Huntress stood at the front of the room, looking over the assembled cast of hunters. There were 288 of them and they were all frightened of Huntress. They all got her message loud and clear, but the resident joker, David, thought it would be nice to see whether or not she's all bark and no bite, or if she would actually give him hell for it. So he and his friends were all hanging around in their secret room that no one would know about, although that claim was a bit iffy, considering its origins were unknown.

Avezon approached Huntress and whispered in her ear "Huntress, we are missing 3 warriors. The guards haven't found them yet."

Huntress narrowed her eyes. She spoke to everyone. "Those of you that doubt my leadership will now see how I deal with jokers who think they're too good for this." She went out, accompanied by Avezon and two other guards, and went to a secret room that she knew of, and that she in fact had discovered.

Meanwhile, everyone in the room was astounded, that Huntress really knew how to handle things, she was certainly getting everyone's respect.

Back at the secret room, Huntress went inside alone.

David saw the young woman approaching them. She looked different than everyone else, she was wearing all black, but she wore a hood that brought more shadow to her face. The only thing that could be seen was the ferocity of her eyes. A fiery ice blue that seemed to expel any warmth from the room. David got up and cockily said "what's up sweetheart, don't want to attend the meeting either?"

"I just wanted to see if you gentlemen wanted to have some fun while you hid."

"Don't worry honey, no one will catch us here, we can stay here and have fun all day long."

"Want to come out? I have a couple of friends that don't want to come here, they think I'm tricking them and that there really is no one here"

David and his friends looked at each other, shrugging. The woman seemed to be made of steel, but they trusted her enough, plus she was hot! David was thinking of how he was going to ask her outThe trio went outside and they saw the woman was with another man. Then two guards appeared behind them. "What the hell? You tricked us!" David roared.

Huntress approached him, looking him straight in the eye. Even in the lightest area of the room could he discern any of the woman's features, except for her frosty eyes that were flashing angrily. "I never tricked you, _honey_, I told you the truth. Your mind jus twisted what I said into something acceptable"

David thought about it, and his eyes widened in realization of what the woman said. "SHIT!"

"Language. You might want to keep it down if you want to live." Huntress cautioned. The three boys had their hands cuffed behind them and they walked towards the main room.

David wouldn't go down without a fight. "You bitch! You want to become that asshole's little pet that you would be prepared to give the rest of us away?"

The woman didn't reply, or turn around. Avezon opened the doors of the gathering place. Everyone turned around to witness what was going on. They heard what David said, or rather yelled, and they now wondered what the boy's punishment would be. It was already bad enough that he was skipping the meeting, but referring to his superior that way? It was then that everyone realized that the boy must have missed the meeting yesterday, meaning he didn't know what the Huntress looked like. Not that anyone knew how she looked like, the only way they could recognize her was by her hood and her icy blue eyes that everyone tried to avoid to look at. They pitied David and his friends. But David still had some fight left in him

"Hey bitch! You haven't answered me! Are you happy? Satisfied? You think that silly whore of a leader will actually congratulate you on capturing us? She'll probably kill you in your sleep!"

Now, for the first time, and what people assumed would be a very, _very_ rare occasion was that her eyes were twinkling, as if amused.

"What are you laughing at bitch?"

"I'm just wondering how I could possibly kill myself in my sleep."

"WHAT! I never said that! I said that that whore, the Huntress would kill you in your sleep! Are you deaf as well as stupid bitch!"

The Huntress's eyes instantly became icy again. She approached David and put her hand under his chin. She lifted his head to look him in the eyes as she answered, "I am the Huntress."

David's eyes widened in realization and he felt fear take over him. "FUCK!"

"What did I tell you? Language." To the guards she said, "Take these clowns down to the dungeons. I'll decide what to do with them later."

She went back to her original spot, facing all of the Huntsclan. "Now you know what I am capable of. Anyone dares to defy me will instantly be taken care of. Now, there are going to be some ground rules. When we go out hunting, if anyone dares to even aim at the American Dragon, they will be dead. He is going to be my prize to kill, and no one will get the pleasure to do it, understood? Also, I will be separating half of you to intelligence service and healing duties. I will want a total of magical creatures, their whereabouts, and such all recorded. The rest of you will either be split into weapons detail, sales or hunting.

"You were all given a number. Those of you that have a one please go to the surveillance room, twos to the Healing center, threes go to the armoury, four to the computer room. And those of you that have a five go to the training room. Your leaders will be chosen then, I am the leader of the hunters. Before you all go, I want to get one thing straight. Those of you that get hurt, sick or pregnant will instantly alert me. Now go to your respective rooms and those of you that are hurt, sick or pregnant right now will accompany me to my office."

Huntress went into her office. She dealt with the sick all together, who were given a week leave, but told to attend the meeting today so that they knew what to do. Those hurt were given a leave until the doctors discharged them. The pregnant women were more complicated, for they had to be dealt with individually, while there were less of them, they had to figure out how far in she was, and when the baby was supposed to come in order to figure out how much they could do before they had to take a maternity leave.

There were four pregnant women. After dealing with three of them, the last one came in. It was Gwen, her bestest friend while she had been in the Huntsclan last.

"Hello" Huntress said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Hello Huntress." Gwen muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh just, I um, I am in pain, but it's only because of the pregnancy, nothing more!"

Huntress raised an eyebrow. "I see, who is the father?"

"What? Why do you want to know? You didn't ask any of the other women this!"

"Gwen, you're clearly in pain, not because of the pregnancy, and I see that you're limping. Has your husband been harsh on you?"

"No, he has been very kind and supportive." Then Gwen broke down and started crying. She got up from her chair and started to run to the door.

Huntress stood up and went up to the woman, and caught her before she fell. Huntress saw that the woman was very badly hurt. Huntress hugged the woman, and whispered to her "don't worry Gwen, you'll be protected, and you won't be hurt."

Gwen was surprised and looked up at the two icy eyes that looked so kind and caring that Gwen almost forgot whom she was talking to. The Huntress seemed so mysterious, she was cold and icy during the meeting, but here she was nothing but gentle. Plus, she knew her name. "I uh, I don't know."

"Just trust me on this ok?"

"Ok, thank you Huntress."

"I have some extra rooms in my complex, you will stay there until we can figure this out. Who is your husband?"

"He's...he's Peter Avezon."

Huntress now was pissed, that guy had crossed the line. "Don't worry Gwen, your husband will be taken care off. He isn't loyal to you. He flirts with other women."

"Thank you Huntress. I kind of imagined it."

"Which group are you in?"

"Hunters."

"Well, you can come gather your stuff and take it to the door of my complex and then when you're done go to attend the meeting of the hunters."

For the rest of the day Huntress chose the leaders based on their skills. For the surveillance team, it was based on stealth and knowledge of the technology. For the healers, it was a question of their knowledge of herbs and ailments. For the weapons, it was knowledge of the weapons. For the sales section, it was based on sales pitches. In the end. Everyone knew what to do. They got to their work, glad that there was now a new order. Huntress walked back to her complex, with Gwen in tow. Avezon saw them together and was instantly alert, as well as suspicious.

"Huntress, would you mind telling me why my wife is accompanying you?"

Gwen glanced over at Huntress, noticing that the cold eyes were making her own skin run cold, and she wasn't even the victim of the glare.

"Ah, Avezon, this is your wife?"

Gwen was now dumbstruck.

"Yes it is."

"Well, then, I am taking her to my complex to have a chat with me."

"What for?"

"Do you mind?"

"No! It's just that, I'm just curious to know why? Is she in trouble?"

"If you really want to know, I'm just getting reacquainted with an old friend. You don't have a problem with that do you, Avezon?" She was teasing him. He could do nothing about it.

"No Huntress. My apologies. I will go back to my room."

Gwen sighed in relief, and after a couple of minutes, they entered the Huntress's complex. It was quite large, and she was staring around in disbelief. She put her bags down and was gaping. She then heard a sound. The Huntress was giggling, incredibly enough. "You look like a little kid staring at a palace."

"I'm sorry" Gwen blushed.

"Don't be sorry." Huntress waved it off, walking over to one of the rooms. "This will be your room. Let me help you with your stuff."

"No thank you Huntress. I-" Gwen shut up, fearing she upset her. However, there was nothing but kindness in her eyes.

"It's ok, you can trust, me. You don't have to be afraid."

"Thanks."

So Huntress helped Gwen with her stuff, letting her get used to her new room.

== At Gramp's Shop

In the afternoon, Haley rushed off to Gramp's Shop and when she got there, she explained everything to her grandfather that was going on with her powers.

"Young One. Have you been under stress lately? Or, rather, are you still feeling guilty from last night?"

"Is that what is causing it?"

"It could very well be kid. I mean, you were given hell for doing that little suggestin' and Jake didn't take it so well." Fu Dog replied.

"Fu Dog is right Haley, just talk to Jake and make sure it's all worked out and behind you. In fact, he's coming in now."

"HALEY!"

"I don't think he's quite over it." Haley flinched

"Have courage young one."

"Hey Jake, how're you? How's work?" Haley said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Don't play that innocent act with me! You freaking ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you had that _brilliant_ idea suggested that she become part of the freaking Huntsclan again! You know what she told me afterwards? That she couldn't make a family with me because of it! Jeez, things were going right for once! And you had to ruin everything! I swear Haley, if I... ARRGH, just don't talk to me, don't make any contact with me, I don't want you to help me or anything. Just freaking leave Haley!"

And Haley did, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone. She went to Central Park, not knowing where to go. Sure she could go back home, but she couldn't really. She would still have to face Jake every now and then. She wanted to blame Rose for it all, but knew that the kind girl had nothing to do with it. Rose had fully taken the blow for it, knowing full well that Jake would not be able to stay mad at Rose. She thought about crashing with Spud and Trixie, but it would still be the same sack of problems, only in a different bag. She couldn't go to Rose, she would probably get killed just trying to enter.

Then she got an idea. She went to the apartment she visited yesterday. She went in, passing by Bob, who was too absorbed in the paper to notice her, and went inside the elevator. She got off it, and knocked on the door.

"Haley?"

==Inside Vi's apartment.

If there was one person Violet did not expect to see was Haley, and a crying and sobbing Haley at that f. "Haley, what's wrong, what happened?" Violet took her bracelet off, and took the girl inside. They sat down on the sofa, with Violet hugging the poor girl, trying to calm her.

Haley told Violet the things Jake said to her, and how it was affecting her dragon powers and Violet got more and more pissed off with everything she heard. "Man he really can be quite the asshole sometimes."

"No, he has his reasons, I mean, I ruined his relationship with Rose."

"Do you want me to call her?"

"NO! I mean, it's ok, I would just be bothering her, and plus, she shouldn't have to worry about it. It's in the past."

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate for you. It's always lifted my spirits up."

Violet went into the kitchen, leaving the distraught girl on the sofa. She picked up the phone and dialled.

==At the Huntsclan.

"Huntress, why are you so intent on helping me? I mean, not that I mind but, I mean, ugh I just-" Gwen felt she was just ruining everything.

"It's ok Gwen, it's just that-" Huntress's cell phone started to ring. She went aside and picked it up.

"Tiny Tim's Christmas Supplies, where the festivities go all year long."

"Rose, you have to come here."

Rose was instantly alert "what happened?"

"Your asshole of a boyfriend just about blamed global warming on poor Haley, she's near passing out. But she didn't want to bother you...you're not like in the middle of a Huntsclan meeting are you?"

"No, I'm in my room. I'll be there right away." Rose hung up the phone.

"Gwen, I'll be right back, just stay here and if anyone asks, I went out."

"Yes Huntress."

Rose grabbed her hoverboard and left.

* * *

**What will Haley do? Man Jake can get quite touchy :P**

**Sorry if the story got too rough language and violence wise :P**

**ANs: ****David's a couple of years younger than Rose.**

**Anywho, let me know what you're thinking of the story! No account required! Just click on the review button!**

**So: what do YOU think is going to happen?**

**Next update: Tuesday!**

**Thank you for all of those of you that have put me on your alert and/or favourites! I appreciate it!**

**Hezpeller**


	14. Huntress Saves the Day, Somewhat

**Alright! chapter 14 is up! Wow, I realized that, now that I started with this, ideas keep coming constantly!**

**OK, first of all, sorry if I focus so much on Rose's eyes. It's just that, her eyes convey lots of expression, so I thought it would be interesting to put some emphasis on that. Ditto on the hot chocolate...I don't really like the drink myself that much...it's just that everyone always says it's a comfort drink so that's why it crops up :P I guess I could interchange it for french vanilla or something :P**

**Onej6:Thanks! Yeah, Jake ended up being the spazzer... and doesn't want to hear a word against it...it continues in this chapter :/**

**justyna: Thanks! Well,...erm, it's not my type of ff, sorry :S**

**Ok, so once again, very long chapter :P enjoy!**

* * *

==At the apartment.

"Here you go Haley, drink up."

"Th-thanks."

Suddenly they heard a hoverboard zoom in from the window that Violet left open. Rose stepped down from it, and she lowered her hood and took of her mask, looking at Haley, who now looked terrified. "You-you called her?"

"Sorry Haley, I felt I had to." Violet answered looking positively guilty.

Rose went and sat beside the poor girl "Haley, what happened? What did Jake do?"

Haley once again explained everything, leaving the part of her dragon powers out, hoping that Violet wouldn't mention it. She knew that if she told her, Rose would go and kill Jake.

"What were you telling me about your powers?" Violet asked.

Haley groaned "I was hoping I didn't have to get to that. I, my powers have kind of been on the frizz ever since Jake yelled at me last night." Haley pleadingly looked at Rose "please don't kill him, I just, I don't know, I feel like I should be guilty-"

"Haley, you are_ not_ guilty ok? I just need to drill that into Dragon Boy's head. I told you yesterday, don't beat yourself up over it. And don't worry, I won't go and kill Jake. I still care about your brother very dearly, so that's not going to happen. Don't you have school?"

Haley grinned sheepishly. "I skipped a couple of grades, and I already graduated uni."

"Damn girl!" Violet nodded.

"So that's why you're considering leaving. Do you have any work?" Rose asked

"No, I applied to places, still waiting for answers."

"What did you graduate with?" Vi asked

"Business."

"I would offer to give you work in the Huntsclan, but I'm afraid blood would be spilled if I did that."

"I really don't care about Dragon stuff at all anymore. I just know that no matter how hard anyone tries, Jake will still be sour about this. What would the work consist of?"

"Just being my secretary. You wouldn't need to hunt magical creatures or anything of the like. But, uh, you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Positive."

"Ok, you know it. Do you need to go home and get your stuff?"

"Yeah I do."

"Grand, I'll take you there and then we can go back."

It's ok. I'll go there and come back." Haley got up and left

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking amused "Don't tell me, this was all a plot to get me to visit because you missed me?"

"Damn it sis! How ever did you figure it out?" Vi gasped in mock surprise. "So how are things in the land of the hunters?"

"Ugh, terrible. I've already had to arrest 3 clowns for disobeying and Avezon is molesting his wife, who is no other than my old best friend."

"Now that is bad. Who are the clowns?"

"Those three guys who can't be any older than 18. They thought they were too good for the meetings. The leader of the pack didn't even know who I was!"

"What was his name?"

"Why? Don't tell me, old boyfriend?"

"Ha-ha, no I just want to know if that's the so called spy."

"What! You know what his name is? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I only found out this morning after you left genius!"

"Oh, what's the spy's name?"

"David."

"Shit!"

"It's him isn't it? Why would he get himself arrested? He's supposed to be undercover. He should have been better informed I-"The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Violet answered.

"Oh Violet, thank goodness we were able to communicate with you. Is Rose there?"

"Hey mom! Yeah, Rose is here."

"Hey mom. How're you?" Rose asked, silently thanking whatever forces were working to keep the charade up with her parents.

"Something terrible has happened. Our spy in the Huntsclan just got himself arrested! He seriously should get himself more educated on who his leader was. Anyway, be careful, that Huntress seems to be evil incarnated! Maybe you two should just leave."

"Well mom, I'm actually going to be staying here. I like New York, and I lived here before, and I think it would be good for Jennifer Phillips." Rose answered, praying her mom wouldn't try to argue with her.

"And you Violet?"

"I'm staying here as well mom. If Rose stays, then I stay. Plus, American Dragon or not, this place has plenty of magical creatures to protect. Once I get bored of New York I'll come back."

"Very well, take care of each other. And good luck."

"Bye mom!" When Violet hung up the phone Rose let out a sigh.

"Man this is going to be harder than I imagined. Well, at least now I know who the spy is and I know who to trust. I'll let David go, but first I want him to suffer for this."

"You're enjoying this a little too much sis" Vi answered chuckling.

"You would too if you were in my position."

At that moment, Haley came back and knocked on the door. Violet opened it and Haley came with her suitcase.

"Ready to go Haley?" Rose asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Rose put her mask on and hood up and climbed onto the hoverboard. She held a hand out to grab Haley's suitcase and then to help Haley get up. Once they were settled in, Rose hugged her sister and they left, leaving a very angered and sad Violet.

==At the Huntress's Complex.

"No, please Peter, I'll come back to you, just stop!" Gwen was backed into the corner, sitting, trying to curl her body up as much as she could so the pain could go away.

"Yeah? So that you can run to Huntress again? Please, the woman is an unfeeling bitch. You saw what she did to a poor teenager! Why do you think she'll go for a broken woman like you?" Peter was about to raise his belt again when he felt a gun cock to his forehead.

"Drop it or you're dead. Not that you'll live even putting that belt down."

_Shit! She's back!_ "So Huntress, you're going to offer protection to my wife?" Avezon smirked, dropping the belt he held.

"You asshole. You are going to be locked up with the _poor_ teenagers, and face their punishment. How do you like it?"

"Not at all." He turned around and smacked the gun away from her. He then realized that they weren't alone. Another girl had joined them. She was in the Huntsclan outfit, and her eyes were wide in surprise. Clearly she was a newbie. "What's wrong girl? Haven't seen your new leader's anger and wrath? Trust me, you'll be feeling it soon." Avezon smirked, and started to fight Huntress.

He tried to punch her, but she blocked his moves completely, her eyes flashing dangerously. He tried a different approach, he grabbed the young girl and a knife he had hidden in his clothes. "Let me go or the girl gets hurt! You told me that you would keep your mouth as long as I didn't go out of line! You seem to be breaking that little promise and it's only been what a couple of hours? You really are a backstabber!"

Huntress approached him "Hurting my friends count as stepping out of line."

Haley elbowed him in the ribs, but not before the knife made a nasty cut on her left shoulder "ARGH!" Haley grimaced as Avezon attempted to run out of the room.

Huntress grabbed the gun and shot Avezon's right leg, knocking him down and unconscious. She dragged his body out of her room and yelled for the nearest guards. She told them to take the body and dump it in the dungeon and to not bother and give him any help.

She went back inside, where Gwen was cowering in a corner and Haley was sitting beside her, trying to comfort the poor woman while staunching the blood flow from her cut. Huntress took a vial from her pouch and gave it to Haley. "Drink this, it will help you cut."

Haley took off her mask and drank the contents of the vial. She winced as the potion took effect and she took her hand out of the wound, seeing it slowly but surely heal. Haley looked up at Huntress and nodded to her silent question of _are you alright?_

Huntress then turned to the other woman in the room. Gwen wasn't frightened, she was terrified. She knew her husband was right about one thing, no one in the Huntsclan was kind. Those that were had left, or were broken into forming a solid wall around them, like Gwen did. So she wondered that when the Huntress kneeled beside her friend and gave her a healing potion. But when the Huntress's gaze turned to Gwen, Gwen was ready to faint. She was sure she would get reprimanded for opening the door to her husband, but she hadn't known. He had tricked her, and like a fool she fell for it. She used to be feared, but her husband changed that in her.

Huntress touched the woman's shoulder, waking her out of her reverie. "Are you alright Gwen? Where did he hurt you?"

"I...I, he didn't hurt me, he just-"

"Gwen, you and I both know that is a lie, and you don't have anything to fear. I know I promised that before, but when I left, I didn't think he would come back. But now he's locked up, so you don't have to worry, ok?"

"You-you aren't going to yell at me?"

"Whatever for?"

"For being an idiot and opening the door to him?"

Huntress smiled, making her eyes twinkle "we all make mistakes, and I won't chastise anyone for doing something that anyone else might have fallen for. Now come on, let me help you get up and then I'll go and prepare some hot chocolate, it always helps to calm the nerves." Huntress held her hand out, and Gwen took it, albeit being reluctant for a sliver of a second. Haley also got up and, with a girl on either of Gwen's side, they went to Gwen's room, setting the distraught woman on the bed, and they went back out, to the complex's kitchen.

Gwen was apprehensive that the Huntress was hiding something, and feared for her life, so she listened in.

"Haley, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the potion."

"No problem, I feel so bad, I got you here to get away from your worries and problems only to have to have to give you a deep end dive into Huntsclan problems."

Gwen heard the new woman, Haley, giggle. "It's ok. So, who's Gwen?"

"She's a woman who was abused by her husband, as you saw."

"Ouch, the poor woman. She seems to be scared of everyone, especially you."

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly have the most welcoming speech for everyone, and plus, I'm the leader of the Huntsclan, I'm not supposed to be kind. Her fear is more what you heard that bastard say, I'm unfeeling and shouldn't care about anyone. But I'm trying to change that with her. The thing is, she used to be quite ferocious, and now, she seems so scared. I think Avezon hurt her quite badly. I'm going to try to see if I can lift her back up. Ok, come on, let's go and see if our patient gets better with this."

Gwen heard this and tried to run back to her room, but with her hurt ankle, she only succeeded in tripping and falling.

"Gwen!" She heard the Huntress yell. Huntress seemed to be genuinely concerned about her, and now Gwen had blown it by eavesdropping. She felt so tired she just let exhaustion and pain take her.

== Half an hour later.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings. She remembered how she tried to get away from the Huntress so that the latter didn't find her eavesdropping but fell. She looked around the dark room, realizing she was still in the room Huntress gave her. The door opened and Huntress stepped inside. She saw that Gwen was awake and walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

Gwen was speechless, so she just started blabbing "I, um, I, yeah, I'm fine, I, thank you Huntress. I'm sorry, it was foolish of me to have eavesdropped on you, I didn't trust you, I thought you were trying to trick me but I-" Gwen was silenced by the Huntress's hand covering her mouth.

"It's ok, I'm taking the past tense to mean you trust me now?"

"Yes, Huntress, I do."

"You don't need to call me Huntress, my name is Rose."

Gwen's eyes snapped wide open, realization all over her face, the blue eyes that displayed so much emotion, the kindness, the protectiveness.

"I'm guessing you remember me?" Rose smirked letting her old friend see her face.

"Yeah! I do, I missed you so much! You just left! No message or anything!" Gwen hugged her friend, not caring about protocol or anything, and relaxed when Rose hugged her back.

"I missed you too! Now come on, you need to eat and drink something." Rose let her friend go, extending her arm to help her friend to her feet. Rose supported Gwen as they made their way into the kitchen where Haley was sitting on the counter. She saw the two women and realized that Rose had shown Gwen her identity.

Rose set Gwen down on a chair and said "Well I guess introductions are in order. Gwen this is Haley, Haley this is Gwen. As you both know, no revealing my identity to anyone! Now Gwen, how far are your pregnancy?"

"I'm starting my second month. I'm still good to fight, except for this idiotic ankle." Rose was glad to see some of her friend's old humour was starting to peek out now that her husband was taken care of.

"I'll give you a healing potion, it works instantaneously. Want to go out with me to hunt tonight?" Rose asked, secretly flashing a warning look to Haley to not say anything.

"Sure thing! Nothing like hunting dragons to heal you." Gwen answered, flashing a smile to the two women, Haley muttering under her breath "yeah right!"

Rose handed a plate of food and a glass of juice, along with the healing potion "Here you go Gwen. Haley is my new secretary so I'm just going to show her around and then I'm going to be dealing with your glorious husband and our three charming jokers."

"Sounds good, I'll stay here and rest."

Rose put her mask and hood up, and Haley put her mask on. Leaving the room, they went down to the dungeons, with Huntress explaining protocol to the younger woman. Before they got to the dungeon, Huntress took Haley aside and asked "do you want to stay outside? I can guarantee you it'll be bloody, and you might not like it. I brought you here because you wanted to get away from Jake, I don't want to scar you with what happens downstairs."

Haley looked at Huntress and replied " it's ok. I'm not repulsed by blood and gore. I used to be, but now I'm ok with it, and I see it as justice, not punishing."

Huntress nodded and they went back to the path, where they descended to the dungeon. As soon as they got to the dungeons they first went to visit Avezon who was lying in a bloody mess, his leg bleeding profusely.

"So, you're still alive Avezon. I should congratulate you, you are quite the fighter." Huntress mocked.

"Shut up bitch, you start meddling in matters and you're going to get hurt."

Huntress went up to him and kneeled in front of him. She lifted his head and spoke to him in a low voice "now Avezon, it's my job to meddle in matters, and the only one who's going to get hurt, is you. So if I were you, I would cut all the macho bull and get ready, because if you survive your punishment, you're going to be getting more." Huntress got up and along with Haley left the man to suffer. Once outside, they walked over to the warden. Once he saw them he bowed.

"Huntress, how may I help you?"

"The prisoner over there, Avezon. I want you to not give him any food, water, and do the usual, but times it by 3. Understood?"

"Yes Milady." He grinned, happy at the prospect of having some fun with his hated ex-master.

They then went inside to the other set of cells, holding the three jokers. The two friends were let go, with a warning from the fearsome woman. Then they got to David. Haley looked at the young man, who seemed to be frightened out of his mind. _He looks kind of cute...what am I talking about, he's Huntsclan! He would probably murder me in my sleep!_

"Well David, it looks like you're in luck. Some idiot decided to get me even more pissed off than you had, and so the bulk of your punishment has been given to him."

David looked so relieved "thank you Huntress I-"

"I said the bulk! Now, I'm going to have you do community service because of this, and leave it at that. I know you are a spy, so I'm going to be keeping a close watch on you. You will be running errands for me, and will answer to my secretary, whom you see here."

David turned to look at the cute looking girl in Huntsclan uniform. "Sure sweet thing. How long?"

"As long as I deem." Huntress let the young man go and handed him his mask. After he put it on, he followed the two women out. The left the dungeons and walked over to Huntress's office.

"So, I'm David, what's your name?" David asked, hoping to at least snag a friendly relationship with his new boss.

"Haley. You try to hit on me and I will hit you so hard you'll wish you had taken your original punishment." Haley answered, before quickening her pace to go beside the Huntress.

Huntress looked at the younger woman with humour written all over the face before raising an eyebrow. Haley looked at her and shrugged but not before her sensitive ears caught the older woman's comment "Haley, you seem like you were made for the Huntsclan."

* * *

**Oh yes, Haley joined the Huntsclan! And does there seem to be something going on with David and Haley? Apart from the sparks coming off from Haley :P**

**And YEAH! Avezon got what he deserved! Eternal solitude of punishment...or so you think :/**

**ANs: ****for Gwen and Haley's outfits, imagine Huntsgirl's outfits, except a dark gray. Avezon changed the colour scheme, and Rose doesn't seem to want to change them**

**Anywho, more twists, drama and love coming up on Thursday!**

**Hezpeller**


	15. Young Love? More Like Young Rivalry!

**Alright! New chapter up! This one is filled with quite a lot of twists. Now for those of you that are wondering, Haley didn't turn evil, she just wants to get away from it all and decided that joining the Huntsclan would be a good idea _[riiiight... worst idea Haley ever had :P]_**

**So anywho, I think this story is coming to a close in a couple or so chapters...but fear not! I have a sequel in the works _[by in the works I mean barely started]_**

**Onej6: Yep, expect the unexpected in stories... you never know what's going to come up in the next chapter, and thanks!**

**So, enjoy this chapter, hopefully everyone is enjoying the story!**

* * *

==Lao Shi's Shop

Lao Shi's store door was opened with a bang, allowing entrance to a very angered Protector, who was wearing her costume and wielding her staff which was glowing an ominous dark blue.

"DRAGON! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Violet? What are you doing here? Is everything ok? Did something happen with Rose?" Jake asked, getting up from his game with Fu. Gramps came out from the back and asked "What is wrong Young One?"

"Rose is fine _dragon_, but as you very well know, I protect magical creatures from threats, even if those threats consist of their older dragon brothers!" Violet yelled, backing Jake to the corner, pointing her staff to his chest.

"Violet! What is going on? Where is Haley? We know she moved out, but did she get hurt?" Lao Shi asked, trying to calm the young woman down, who, in her anger, resembled her twin more than she could imagine.

"She's fine. I won't tell you where she went, but this insolent idiot still endangered her, and he will pay!"

"Hey come on! I'm pissed at Haley, but there's no reason to start pointing fingers, or staffs for that matter!" Jake tried to defend himself.

"Dragon! Your foolish actions have endangered your sister's powers, and that starts becoming my problem, and therefore, I will point my staff at you!"

"Yo Jakey! One question I...What in sweet heavens is going on here?" Trixie asked, looking at the strange scene unfolding before them, having just came in from the same door that the angered woman had burst in from.

"Dude! What game were you guys playing?" Spud being Spud, was asking about the most random thing in the shop trying to push past his future wife to go talk to Fu.

Trixie grabbed him by his collar "Spudinski! Do you not see your best friend about to be slayed by little Miss. Ninja Thing the Second?"

Everyone was entranced by the two betrotheds' entrance that Lao Shi used this time to transform into a dragon and swiftly remove the staff from Violet.

"Violence will get us nowhere Young One. Please, I know that what you are doing is nothing personal but only your duty, however, harming the American Dragon will not serve you well. " Lao Shi stated, transforming once again to his human form.

"My apologies Lao Shi. You dragon, are far from forgiven." Violet stated, removing her mask in the process.

"Kids, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but, we got trouble!" Fu Dog shouted.

"What's going on?" Violet said, all business now.

"It seems like your sister is raising a ruckus at Central Park!"

"Dragon, we'll deal with this later." Violet got on her hoverboard and sped off, followed by Jake carrying Trixie and Spud, while Lao Shi took Fu.

==Central Park

"Yeehaw! You better run away unicorns! We're going to get you all and your pelts sold to the highest bidder!" Gwen bellowed, running after the herd on her hoverboard, enjoying her freedom.

Three other Huntsclan were there. Huntress, who was watching the whole thing in amusement, Haley, who wanted to see her beloved brother get his ass handed to him on a silver plate, and David, who had to be here, but was enjoying the scene.

The Hunters soon got serious when a couple of dragons, some humans and a dog showed up.

"Remember, the American Dragon is mine. HIYAHHH!" Huntress announced, jumping from her hiding spot and expertly kicking the red dragon aside, two seconds after he let his passengers get off.

Jake got up and started to parry with Huntress, all the while bantering.

"Well Dragon Boy, it seems like you've been quite busy today."

"All preparations for tonight my sweet Huntress."

"I'm flattered Dragon Boy, I'll be sure to take that into consideration when your pelt hangs on my wall!"

Meanwhile, Knight went after the crazed Hunter, sparring for real.

David and Haley were stuck with Gramps, Fu and the two betrothed.

"For real? Humans? Don't you think that's a bit low dragon?" David asked, snickering. He aimed and shot a net out with his staff, trapping Spud, Trixie and Fu Dog, leaving the Elder Dragon vulnerable.

"Come on old dragon, prepare to meet your end!" David yelled jumping up and knocking the old man down, getting ready to give him a hit to the left ear, before he was knocked from behind, unconscious.

Lao Shi stared up, expecting that miraculously someone got themselves free from the net. Instead he saw the fourth Hunter "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Young One, thank you. What is your name?" The Elder Dragon replied, trying to find out who the young woman was.

"I'm the Huntsgirl and the buffoon who just kicked your butt is Huntsboy." With that the young woman left, picking the young man up and taking him to her hoverboard where they both left.

Huntress and the dragon were still deep in their banter and their play-fight.

"You know, Dragon Boy, you still owe me a lamp!"

"Man woman! You always going to be on my back?" Jake asked, smirking slightly.

"Of course Dragon, it wouldn't be the same otherwise. Plus you don't seem to be able to take care of yourself." Huntress shot back, her eyes twinkling.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a chef!"

"Careful Dragon Boy, you don't want to be giving too much away."

"Still, you should try my food and then you can say whether or not I can take care of myself."

"It's a date." Then she rose and spin-kicked him into a tree, knocking him unconscious and she left on her board. She met up with Huntsgirl who had an unconscious Huntsboy with her.

"Do I even want to know?" Huntress asked.

"He was about to slay Gramps...if he asks, the dog got free and jumped him."

Suddenly Gwen showed up, and was rapidly chased away by the still seething Protector. Huntress groaned and followed. She snuck up behind the Protector and jumped onto her hoverboard. Grabbing her from behind and pinning her arms to her side while slipping one arm around her neck.

"You always were an easy target." Huntress smirked.

"I must say, your band has gotten quite the skilled fighters. If protecting doesn't work out for me, I'll join you guys." Knight answered struggling to get out.

"Your bosses would love that I'm sure."

"Touché"

"Well, I'll consider your application, but this is my stop. Sweet dreams." Huntress replied jumping off the board back to hers. Knight was looking dumbfounded before her board short circuited causing a small explosion. As she was slowly losing conscious, she felt Huntress grab her and save her from the falling and flaming board.

==Lao Shi's Shop

Violet groaned as she came to. She looked around and realized she was back at Lao Shi's Shop, which meant that the fight had ended. Her sister was way too good. Violet made a mental note to get her back for this as Lao Shi entered.

"How are you Young One?"

"I'll live. Man, if it wasn't for the fact that my sister just beat me in a play fight, I would be seething at the prospect of having lost to those Huntspunks!"

"You and me both." Jake replied as he entered the room, cringing at Violet's death glare.

"Don't tell me my twin knocked her precious Dragon Boyfriend out?"

"Watch it Knight!" Jake seethed.

"Yo Jakey! You might want to watch it. Miss Ninja Knight could beat your butt up in a flash! Anyway, me and Spud got to get going. Good luck Jakey, we'll be seeing you tomorrow A'ight?"

"Sure Trix."As Trixie left, Fu Dog came in. "Man those were some tough ones Rose brought in! And who was the crazy unicorn lady?"

"She's supposed to be a pregnant lady who got abused by her husband, Avezon." Violet sighed, sitting up and hugging her legs together.

"Damn, she's fierce! So what happened?" Jake exclaimed.

"It seems that Rose has someone else who wants to help us. There was a Huntsboy who was about to slay me, however the Huntsgirl knocked him out." Lao Shi explained, closing Jake's mouth that was gaping open.

Violet knew who it was, but kept the information to herself. Jake meanwhile said, "I should get going, I'm hungry and I want to sleep."

"Aww, the poor dragon is still pissed that his precious Huntress got the best of him. Buy some violets, trust me, you'll need them." Violet smirked.

"Yeah, so I can strangle you with them!" Jake yelled, slamming the door behind him. He went to a flower shop, and bought a bouquet of violets. He didn't know why he was following that damn woman's advice, but something about Huntress's line "it's a date" rang in his head.

He went into his house and prepared his famous pasta. He leaned against the island as he watched the pasta start to boil. He suddenly felt arms intertwine around his shoulders and a warm body press to his back, albeit the fact that the intruder's clothes were cold. "I hope you made dinner for two" was whispered in his ear.

"Didn't know you made house calls. Unfortunately, it's not dragon meat." Jake smirked as he twisted his head to face the sparkling eyes of Huntress.

"Well Dragon Boy, I've got enough dragon meat right here, so I'm not worried." Rose replied lowering her hood, letting Jake go.

Jake turned around and grabbed her hands, he lowered them, took her mask off and kissed her. He was interrupted by Rose, who broke away and jumped down from the island, grabbing the pot of pasta before it overflowed. "What were you saying Dragon Boy about being able to take care of yourself?"

"Ha-ha, this usually not the case, except today I have my hot ninja Hunter girlfriend distracting me."

"Watch it dragon boy, I'm holding a hot pot of pasta." Rose cautioned, setting the pot down once again on top of the burner. Jake threw some spices in, and some veggies in. He covered the pot and turned around to face her. She had a pensive look.

"What's wrong Rose?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you really hurt Haley. I told you before, I was about to offer that idea. Would you have reacted to me had I been the one that said it?"

"I'm sorry Rose, I, no I wouldn't have ever yelled at you. I still blame her for it. No matter what you say otherwise. If you had said it originally, we would've all said no. But the fact that she said it must have clearly re-enforced the idea in your mind, and because it was Haley that first said it, you believed that it was the right thing to do because someone else had the same idea. I blame her for convincing you that this was a good idea."

Rose sighed "I guess I can't say anything more. Has Vi tried to slay you yet because of this?"

"At least twice. She really took it personal. Speaking of which, here." Jake said, handing her a bouquet of violets to her.

Rose burst out laughing "I'm guessing Vi told you to buy this?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Think Dragon Boy. I'm Rose, she's Violet. The first thing people would assume is that I like roses because it's my name. I actually love violets, and Vi loves roses. We're messed up that way. I would be ready to smack the guy that gives me roses." Rose giggled.

" I think it's pretty cute." Jake replied, kissing her again.

"So you're a chef?" Rose asked as they broke away, grinning.

"I'm waiting to get into a restaurant and work my way into getting my own restaurant. Currently I'm a bartender. But I got a job offer at Chef Alfredo's, the place we ate at yesterday!"

"Congrats Jake! That's great. I'm sure you'll be great!" Rose kissed him.

After a couple of minutes of snuggling, dinner was ready. They ate, joking and playing around, banters and fake threats flying around everywhere. Once they finished, they ate a dessert Jake made. They finished that and snuggled on the couch.

"Rose, marry me." Jake burst out.

"Jake, I would love to, but, I told you before. Not until the Huntsclan is destroyed. But who says we need to have a fancy ceremony. Dragon Boy, you can consider me your wife."

"Well then, Mrs. Rose Long, I'm pleased to meet you." Jake replied, his spirits soaring to the highest heavens.

"Please to meet you too honey."

They fell asleep that way, on the couch, the secret husband and wife, and with them a life was growing, unaware by the newlyweds, but not for long.

==The next day, at Vi's apartment. Around 4am

Vi was sleeping peacefully until she felt a hand cover her mouth and something cold and thin by her neck. She opened her eyes wide, seeing nothing but a dark shadow. She looked closer and saw a pair of eyes that were an azure blue, twinkling in mischief.

"Spatulas are quite the knives wouldn't you say?" Huntress replied, removing her hand from Vi's mouth and showing her the spatula that was seconds ago trained on her neck

"You're getting it sis!" Vi yelled, jumping up from her bed and pinning her sister down.

"Aww, the Protector got scared by a wittle knife?" Rose mocked. She pushed and then they switched. Rose sat on her sister's stomach, removing her hood and mask.

"If you weren't my sister you'd be so dead Huntress."

"I shall consider myself as lucky."

"So did you manage to get some sense into that dragon?" Vi spat.

Rose sighed, "No, I tried, he just doesn't want to listen. He thinks that because of Haley, I got convinced it was a good idea. I don't think things between Jake and Haley are going to get better."

"Rose, just break up with him already! He's bad news, rude, selfish and a pompous asshole! What do you see in him?" Vi retorted, struggling to get out from under her sister. She suddenly felt her hands pinned down.

"Hey! You might think he's all of those things, but he's also kind, caring, and compassionate ok? Plus, you want to argue about my _husband_, you're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Rose smirked.

Vi was gaping "but, you what how? You guys just declared? Oh boy...great, now mom and dad are really going to kill me. I come here and allow my twin sister to become leader of the Huntsclan and married to the American Dragon. Just start ordering the coffin."

"Calm down miss drama queen! Jake and I love each other. We just need to control the Huntsclan and then we can live together."

"Whatever rocks your boat Huntress."

* * *

**gasp! Rose and Jake married? Well yeah, why not, they do love each other...and I'm sure everyone can guess what the life growing is right? If you don't, then you'll find out next chapter :P**

**Anyway, almost everything that I do and include is there for a reason! There is a method to my madness! The only one that really was just the pointless idiot was Bob...and Wally the night guard, who got mentioned once...in passing :P If you don't know who any of the forementioned are, don't worry, they aren't crucial to the story...at ALL!**

**Anywho, next update is on saturday!**

**And Violet and Jake are getting quite ticked at each other...then again, who ever said inlaws get along? ;)**

**Enjoy! and please review! No account required :)**

**And once again, thanks for all of you that have reviewed, faved and put me on your alerts! I appreciate it :) It lets me know people like my story :D**

**Hezpeller**


	16. We Aren't Family! Everybody Leave & Yell

**Alright! This is the second last chapter! :O**

**I have a sequel planned, called _Hidden Lives: Dragons_. I started writing it, and hopefully everyone likes it!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Erm, no, it's not a puppy...look at the first four or so lines in this story and you'll find out.**

**Ok, so this chapter is filled with more suspense than ever, read on to find out!**

* * *

==A month later, at the Huntress's complex.

"Oh shit!" Rose yelled.

Haley started knocking on the door."Rose, is everything ok?"

Rose opened the bathroom door "Haley, you're going to be an aunt."

Haley paled. "Oh shit indeed. Does my_ glorious_ brother know?"

"No, I just found out myself."

"Rose! What's going on?" Gwen panted, having heard her friend swear.

"Gwen, you and I can enjoy the wonderful pains of pregnancy together." Rose smirked.

"Welcome to my world Rose." Gwen grimaced, clutching her own round stomach.

==Afternoon of that day, Gramp's Shop

"Yo Gramps!" Jake yelled, entering the shop.

"HIYAH!" The Protector yelled, knocking him to the ground.

"Yo woman, what's your problem! Are you _still_ sore from that! I apologize every time you knock me into the ground!" Jake yelled.

"Dragon, as long as I live, I shall never forgive you, even if you are my brother in law." Vi smirked.

"Young One! The Huntsclan is causing trouble down by the Magus Bazaar. Take Violet with you! Hurry!" Lao Shi yelled.

Jake transformed and Vi put her mask on and they both left. Once they got there they saw Huntress along with Huntsgirl and Huntsboy trying to corner some leprechauns in a shady alley.

"Yo Huntschumps! Care to pick on someone your own size?" Jake yelled, starting to attack Huntress, who he hadn't seen for a week.

Violet, meanwhile, went for the Huntsgirl shooting a dark blue beam from her staff.

"Look out!" Huntsboy yelled, shoving her out of the way. He got hit by the beam and was unconscious.

"I'm hoping you weren't really aiming that at me?" Huntsgirl asked.

"Nah, the boy has a soft spot for you, and I knew he would take a bullet, or a beam, for you. Do you like him?" Vi responded.

"Sure, he's cute, but he's also Huntsclan, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me!"

"You do know he's a spy?"

Huntsgirl shook her head "He's a spy, but he's not loyal to anyone! He only gives the Protectors information because they pay him for it, nothing more. Morally wise, he's Huntsclan."

Suddenly the ground shook as Jake fell down, ropes around him.

"Good, now that I have your attentions" Huntress stated, landing beside Huntsgirl. "I have an announcement to make."

Jake, who was struggling to undo his bonds looked up "Uh, Huntress? Are you sure some people should hear this?"

"What's the matter dragon? Can't trust people? Or you don't recognize your own sister?" Huntsgirl sneered.

"Uh... Haley? This where you ran off to?" Jake spluttered.

"Jake, this isn't exactly what I want to talk to you about. Please, before Huntsboy comes to!" Huntress pleaded.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Knight asked, putting her hand on Huntress's shoulders.

"You Jake" Here she looked at Jake straight in the eyes "are going to be a father." Huntress put her head in her hands.

"Rose, what? That's great!" Jake exclaimed, getting up after his sister cut the ropes, and hugging his wife.

"Jake, remember what I told you? I can't raise a family with you. If it's born a dragon, you will have to raise them. If it's Huntsclan, I'll raise them. If for some miracle it's human, we'll have to decide who raises them, but I would want it to be you, that way they can live a normal life."

"Don't worry sis, we'll figure this out."

A groan was heard from Huntsboy. Haley picked up the Protector's staff and zapped him again. When they all looked at her she replied "I don't think we're quite done yet. Plus, no matter how fast you are, you can't get out of that grip hold before he comes to."

"Thanks Haley." Huntress replied.

"Rose, I don't care who raises it, as long as we're still married and we have a child I'll be happy." He raised his claw to grab Huntress's face, pushing her mask back and as he transformed, he kissed her.

"Can you guys get a room!" Haley and Vi protested.

As they broke away, Huntress pulled her mask back down, grabbed Haley and said, "we have to get going." They went to Huntsboy and they got on their hoverboard and sped off into the night leaving a very happy dragon and a worried Protector.

==Vi's Apartment

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Vi exclaimed, seeing the Guardian King and Queen in her room.

"More is the question WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" Her mom yelled.

"You've been lying to us this whole time! We were there, when the 'Huntress' met with you guys! Now we understand everything. We've packed all of your stuff, you're getting out of here, and are never to talk to her again! She has betrayed all of us, and she won't be forgiven." Her father replied stoically.

"You guys have got it all wrong! Rose became part of the Huntsclan so that she could save magical creatures!" Vi screamed, desperate to make her parents understand.

"No, our answer is final."

"Fine, so is my answer. I will leave, but I won't be going with you guys. I'm going somewhere else, and that's that." With that, Vi grabbed her suitcase and left, leaving her parents there, dazed.

==Lao Shi's shop

"Yeah Gramps! Rose is going to have our kid!" Jake was telling his Gramps and Fu.

Suddenly, Knight burst in, carrying a suitcase.

"What is wrong Young One?" Lao Shi asked.

"I- my parents found out about Rose being Huntress. I'm leaving, but I can't reach her right now. Jake, I want you to promise me that if the child is a dragon, that you'll take care of her or him with lots of care. Please, tell my sister that I'm truly sorry, and that she has been banished by the Protectors. I also left, and I'm leaving."

"Violet, where are you going?" Jake asked, astounded that the woman was actually being kind to him.

"Washington. It's the second largest place for magical creatures."

"Good luck Young One. Have a safe journey." Lao Shi said with a bow.

"Thanks." With that, the Protector left, before anyone could notice the tears on her face.

==At the Huntsclan

"Damn, why is it I always end up unconscious?" David mumbled as he sat up, asking the two masked women at his bedside.

"You need to sharpen your skills Huntsboy. Tomorrow, you are going to be joining the surveillance team that are going to the old catacombs to search for some illusive old files. You'll be meeting with Huntsgirl, who shall accompany you tomorrow. After tomorrow, your term for this punishment will end, and you'll be free to choose what you wish to do." With that, Huntress and Huntsgirl left to Huntress's office.

==A couple of hours later

Haley really liked working here. She was paid well, Rose was always cheering her up, if it wasn't for the fact that it was the Huntsclan, she would love it. She was working at her desk outside of Huntress's actual office, but inside her office. Suddenly, the doors opened and two hunters walked in, carrying with them a very badly beaten up Sun Park in dragon form.

"What is the meaning of this!" Haley barked in her best Huntsgirl voice.

"We want to surprise the boss. Chill!" One of the hunters smirked, already imagining all of the awards and recognition he would get.

The doors to Huntress's inner office burst open, showing a very pissed Huntress. "You two have just earned yourselves a nice stay in the dungeons for your reckless and stupid behaviour! Go there now and if I don't see you two down there, you'll be extremely sorry for having captured this dragon and disobeyed my direct orders." Huntress stated, her icy eyes freezing everyone's blood temperature, even Haley and she wasn't being reprimanded.

Once the two buffoons had gone off, Haley took her former Dragon Master into Huntress's office with her help.

"Do you know her?" Rose asked.

"She's Sun Park, she was my Dragon Master, until I left." Haley answered, getting paler at every cut and bruise she saw on Sun's body.

"Does she um, know that you're Huntsclan?" Rose asked.

"No, she doesn't, but I think she will." Haley sighed

"Let's take her to my complex, where she can rest."

They took the secret elevator that transported them from Huntress's inner office to her room in the complex.

"Let's take her to my room, that way if Gwen shows up she doesn't see her." Haley suggested.

"Sounds good."

They put Sun Park in Haley's bed, and they opened Sun's mouth up and poured a healing potion.

==An hour later.

Sun blinked, taking in her unknown surroundings. She then remembered those two idiots who had bashed her and were taking her to the Huntsclan. She transformed to a human and as she was trying to figure out where she was, the door opened and Huntsgirl stepped in.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I, what am I doing here?" Sun asked, apprehensive.

Huntress came in behind her secretary, closing the door behind them. "Those two buffoons brought you to the Huntsclan, directly disobeying my orders. We healed you and left you to rest."

"Uh, and um, I erm" Sun didn't really know how to ask the question without drawing attention to the fact that she was a dragon, and was getting help from the Huntsclan, and not just any Huntsclan members, it had to be the Huntress and her aide.

"You're wondering why we're helping you if you're a dragon? Simple enough answer, is that we're here to help dragons and other magical creatures." Huntress interpreted.

Sun now looked positively dumbfounded, and was on the verge of fainting when Huntsgirl took off her mask.

"Haley?"

==After some explanations

"So, you became leader of the Huntsclan so that Avezon didn't annihilate us? Thank you, that was very noble of you." Sun said.

"Thank you, but unfortunately, you can't stay here for long. My friend is very kind, but not to dragons, so, if she finds you here and puts two and two together, let's just say, it would get very interesting." Rose replied.

"Very well, thank you for everything." Sun transformed and was about to leave.

"Um, I think it would be better if I teleported you out of here, I can take you to Lao Shi's shop." Rose said, holding up her staff.

"Yes, that would be better. Good luck Haley, I hope your powers improve."

With that, Haley was left alone in the complex. Two seconds later, Gwen appeared. "Hey Haley, where's Rose?"

"She went out. I don't know when she'll be back."

"Always the mysterious one that's for sure. I swear, she has got to be the most interesting person I have ever met. Anyway, want to spar? "

==Lao Shi's Shop

"Young One, if Rose shows up tonight at your house, you must tell her about Violet. I fear the young Knight will need her sister for comfort."

There was a flash, and Huntress and Sun appeared.

"Speak of the devil" Fu Dog muttered.

"Rose! I need to talk to you, urgently." Jake grabbed her hand and led her to an upstairs room.

"Jake what's wrong? Does- does it have to do with the baby?"

"No Rose, it's about Violet."

He felt himself being shoved against the wall and being held there as the flashing eyes of the Huntress were trained on him "What, happened, to, my, sister?" She asked, stressing on each word, her voice strangely and dangerously calm.

"She's ok, she's alive" Jake replied, knowing that was what Rose was worried about. He felt her relax, as she slowly let go of his shirt. "Rose, your parents found out you're the Huntress. They banished you from the protectors, and Violet quit because of it. She left." Jake continued, not looking into her eyes.

He felt a hand cup his chin to meet the worried blue eyes. "Where did she go?"

"Washington, but-" He didn't get another word out before Huntress grabbed her staff, calling her hoverboard, and left on it.

==Washington

"Will this be alright miss?" The manager asked, showing Violet her hotel room.

"Thank you, it's perfect." As the door closed Violet looked around the suite. She stopped and sat down on the bed in her bedroom and stayed there. She didn't know how long she stayed in that position before she got up and went back to the main room to unpack her suitcase. She went and closed the window that she hadn't realized was open. As she looked outside, she broke down and cried. She sat on her heels and cried, hugging herself, wishing her sister could comfort her. She suddenly felt two arms intertwine around her and hug her closely. She was imagining things surely. She looked up and saw two twinkling blue eyes amid the darkness of the clothes.

"Rose? What, how?" Vi stuttered.

"A little dragon and a GPS told me you would be here." Her sister remarked. "Now, tell me, why did you leave?" Rose pleaded.

"Mom and dad were ready to transfer me. They had all of my stuff packed up, and I made a deal with them. I would leave, I would leave and never come back, as long as I could also quit the protectors. I'm still the Guardian Knight, but just not part of the Protectors."

"Vi I'm truly sorry." Rose implored.

"I don't blame you sis. I wanted to leave for the longest time. The only thing is that I don't want you to visit me anymore. My leaving was on the conditions that you were banished, and protector or not, I can't endanger you to any protectors that are still guarding me, which I'm sure there are. Thank you Rose, for everything."

Rose hugged Vi once again, and she got on her hoverboard, and left, leaving her sister. Vi kept on looking at her sister until the speck disappeared. She went into the kitchen and saw a beautiful vase with a couple of roses. Vi smiled at her sister's crazy and yet thoughtful way of making her feel better.

==Central Park, at night

"Yo Huntspunks, don't you guys have better things to do rather than to hunt innocent creatures like me?" Jake joked.

"Like what dragon?" Gwen spat, her 6 comrades circling the red dragon.

"Like eating, sleeping, dating, living?" Jake replied, tackling some idiots, knocking four of them out and yet, he felt tired. All of a sudden, he was attached to a tree with a bunch of ropes, and he saw Gwen holding up a vial.

"Like it dragon? It's a knock-off of a sleeping potion. You'll be out and become our pelt before you know it."

"Well then, it's a good thing Dragon Boy here has some backup!" A shadow leapt from the trees and tackled the other 2 assailants, leaving only Jake, Gwen and the assailant, who was no other than:

"A Protector! But you're the grinning one. Where's the other one?"

"I'll be sure to tell her you missed her." Gwen and Angel fought, dodging the other's attacks, but then Gwen stopped, cringing in pain "Another day" she grimaced and teleported.

"I think her pregnancy is telling her to slow down." Angel turned around and saw that Jake was knocked out by that sleeping potion. She cut him loose and carried him to her board and took him to his apartment. She was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Rose, I, thanks. How is Violet?" Jake asked, getting up from his bed as he transformed.

"She's fine. Good night Jake." She tried to leave, but was held by someone holding her from behind, hugging her.

"Please don't be angry. The weight of the world doesn't have to be on your shoulders, relax." Jake whispered in her ear.

"Jake, I keep on messing everything up! First I mess up my relationship with you, then I mess up my family, then I mess up my responsibilities, on top of that, I messed your relationship with Haley, and if that wasn't enough, I messed my sister up. Oh, and let's not forget that in 8 months we're going to be parents."

"Rose, first of all, I couldn't love you more! Stop taking the blame for everything ok? Plus, these things happen for a reason, I'm sure had you done things differently, you would've still ended up here, right now. If things are meant to be, they will happen, don't fret. Now, did you eat anything?"

"Thanks Jake, I guess you're right. I just can't stop myself from imagining. No I haven't eaten anything."

"Ok, I need to go to work now, but I've got some food in the fridge. Eat up and I'll see you soon, good night honey." Jake said as he took a plate out of the fridge and went to change into his chef clothes.

"It's ok Jake, I'll eat something back at the Huntsclan."

Jake came back out "I, Rose, fine, I guess I won't be able to convince you, just please, take it easy." He kissed her passionately, trying to convey comfort and love into it.

"Will do Dragon Boy, and thanks" Rose smiled as she grabbed her staff and teleported.

* * *

**Jake and Rose are going to have a child! And it seems that we have some very angry parents in our midsts... poor Rose, she must feel terrible! So Violet is now in Washington, which might be good for Jake, if he kept on getting tackled like that, he might break his back :P**

**And Sun and Jake know about Haley in the Huntsclan! Next chapter will reach some closure with her and Huntsboy (David) soooo...what do you guys think/want to happen?**

**So: next update is on Tuesday! Why then? Because I will be a very happy person having finished my exams :D**

**So sound off during this time and let me know what you're thinking of the story and what your predictions are! Remember, no account needed! Just words, expressions and opinions!**

**Hezpeller**


	17. All Comes Together Only to be Torn Apart

**Ok, so I don't know what happened, but the last chapter had become the first chapter...anyway, here it is once again!  
**

* * *

==The next day

"I'm here!" David yelled, bursting into the office holding his mask in one hand, buckling his buckle with the other.

"You're late Huntsboy, the rest of the team already went down there." Huntsgirl replied, her tone steely.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up with you on a date?" David asked, hopeful.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm _not_ going out with you! You're a _filthy spy_! You probably just want to date me for information! Now let's get going," Huntsgirl stated, brushing past him towards the catacombs elbowing him in the process, and_ not_ in a light way.

"No! I like you, I_ really_ like you, plus, what do I have to do to get you to go out with me? Please Haley! Just give me a chance!" David pleaded.

"You can shut up _and_ hold your breath...go like that for one whole day, if you're still living, I'll go out with you." Huntsgirl replied, disdain in her voice.

"Ha-ha, very cute. Seriously, will you at least go out with me once!" David retorted.

Haley turned around and backed him into a wall her eyes flashing like her boss' "listen _Huntsboy_, you and I have a different view of the world, and _are_ from different worlds, so give it up. But if it'll shut you up, consider our time in the catacombs our _date_."

They approached the catacombs and went inside, going down the long stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, they went to their assigned section. David was confused. He saw from Haley's eyes that she was pissed, but he saw sadness in them too when she talked about them being from different worlds. He would make the most out of this 'date' and try to get her to go out with him again, that way she could see he meant her no harm, and so he could find out what was plaguing her.

"So Haley, do you want to do this together or separated?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Huntsgirl replied.

"Let's do it together, and we can split the files in each cabinet." The whole place was like a very big library, except it was deep underground, and the dust so thick that the whole place was covered in a continuous choir of sneezes.

After a couple of hours of searching through files, they were looking for the files on the chalice of Lord Dulett, which claimed to be able to find magical creatures even when they were hiding, David got up and left. Huntsgirl noted this and thought _good riddance_.

He came back holding out a bottle of water. He explained, "They ran out of water bottles, so we'll have to share, care to have a drink?"

"No thanks."

David took his mask off, drinking. Once he finished he realized, he had never seen Huntsgirl's face. But he knew she had very pretty eyes. She got up and carried the files she was looking at back to their cabinet. She had yet to sneeze and David was impressed, it was really hard to hold a sneeze in. She went to the next cabinet, trying to open the door.

"Here, let me help." David said, grinning at her.

Haley rolled her eyes "whatever, I can handle this." She jerked it open and a bunch of dust came out. David sneezed a couple of times, but Haley looked like she was trying to hold the sneeze in.

"Don't hold it in, just let it all out! It'll be worse if you do." Then David saw that Haley looked positively terrified at the prospect of sneezing, and she was shaking her head profusely. He grabbed Haley by the shoulders trying to calm her. "Haley, it's ok, just sneeze."

She pushed him out of the way and "AH-AH-AH-ACHOOO!"

David just stared at her newly revealed face. Haley had just breathed out fire, and a lot of it, burning half of her mask before Haley took it off and put it out by stomping on it. Haley looked at him, and he had an incredulous look on his face. It now all made sense. He tried approaching her, but she just backed away, her eyes wide in fear. She was pushed back into a deep alcove between two cabinets.

"Haley-" David said, grabbing her face. He brought it up to his face, her scared eyes never looking at him, and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she slowly melted into the kiss. _Her mouth is really warm_ David thought, enjoying the feeling. He had fallen in love with a dragon, and was proud and happy about it.

Once they broke apart, he smiled at Haley, who still looked scared. "Hey, it's ok, don't worry your secret is safe with me.-" Just then two Huntsclan idiots came in and David blocked her from view, which was relatively easy considering he was a bit taller and the crevice was quite dark. "You there, we saw fire around here, do you know what happened?"

"Nah, my mask fell in there and I had to grab it, and then I started sneezing so I didn't see anything...fire? Really?"

He could've sworn he heard "wings of the dragon" come out from behind him and was snapped out of his reverie by the two idiots, who were asking him to stand aside. David stepped aside, and was shocked when there was nothing there. They shrugged their shoulders and left.

Once they left, David looked up and saw Haley, cowering, floating above him, with beautiful pink dragon wings on her back. She landed on the ground in front of him, and her wings disappeared.

"David I-" He kissed her again before she could finish her sentence, hugging her close to him.

"Haley, it's ok, you don't have to say a word."

With that, Haley fainted. Since she was already in David's arms, she didn't fall. He grabbed his staff and used the teleporter to transport them to Huntress's complex. They landed outside the complex, he put his mask back on. He knocked on the door and his worst fears came true when Huntress opened the door.

"Huntsboy, what is going on here?" Huntress asked, stepping aside to let them in, closing the door behind her.

"Haley fainted. Too much dust, not enough hydration." David replied, trying to sound confident as he put Haley down on the sofa.

"Where is her mask?"

"Uhm, I erm, she must have left it behind."

"I see." Huntress didn't believe him, he was hiding something.

Haley came to with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fainted Haley, as I told Huntress, I think too much dust and not enough hydration led to you fainting."

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Huntress went to open the door. "What's going on here?" she asked the two Huntsmen who had accosted David earlier.

"There was a loud sneeze and everyone saw fire ma'am what should we do? Do you think that there's a dragon here?"

"That's preposterous. Someone is obviously playing a prank on you, go back to work, and don't interrupt me unless it's actually of some importance." She shut the door in their faces. She went back and sat down on the sofa in front of the two young lovers.

"Gesundheit" Huntress stated.

"Thanks" Haley replied.

"But Haley, you didn't sneeze." David countered.

"David, she knows." Haley sighed.

"Know? Know what?" David spluttered.

"Are you kidding me? You're now going to act like you don't know? I'm a dragon! Did you forget already?" Haley answered exasperated.

"Haley! I'm sorry Huntress, it might be she's still not feeling well. Pfft, dragons, right? It's a joke!" David said, trying to sound confident.

"David she knows ok? You don't need to act like that. You can trust her." Haley answered, hesitatingly putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her and saw kindness in her face and eyes.

"David, your term of punishment has come to a close. What do you wish to do?" Huntress asked shaking them out of their reverie. Haley gave Huntress a look of annoyment.

"Huntress, with all due respect, I wish to stay with Haley. I truly care about her, and I wish to be there for her." David replied, squeezing Haley's hands. "Could I see your dragon form?"

Haley looked at Huntress, who gave a silent nod. "Dragon up" Haley whispered. Blue flames engulfed her.

"Woah!" David said jumping back.

Once the flames died down, he saw quite a beautiful pink dragon. She was skinny and had long black hair. To tell the truth, David could see the resemblance. All of a sudden, the flames once again appeared, transforming her once again into the Haley he had gotten to know in the past month.

"David, are you going to quiet about Haley?" Huntress asked.

"Huntress, not even if you paid me all of the money and riches in the world would I reveal Haley as a dragon." David put a protective arm around Haley, hugging her.

"David, I, thanks." Haley said, snuggling up to him.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day. Hunter and dragon, cuddling and I don't think they're the first ones are they Rose?"

David, Haley paled and broke apart abruptly and Huntress turned to face the owner of the voice. In the doorway to her room, Gwen was leaning on the doorframe, snickering.

"Oh, please, don't let me spoil the party. You two lovebirds deserve each other." Gwen smiled, coming to sit beside Huntress.

"You're not mad? Or going to do anything?" Haley asked, disbelief clear in her voice as she backed up closer to David.

"Haley, I knew there was something about you. You always had this look on your face whenever dragons were mentioned. Plus, I saw the whole thing with that dragon yesterday. On top of that, Rose, you really should pick a different nickname for the American Dragon if you're going to be fighting in two different sides."

"I guess I underestimated you Gwen." Huntress said, chuckling.

"Nah, I just am at the right place at the right time. Now Rose, is that Dragon the father?" Gwen smirked.

"Gwen! I, yeah, be amazed." Huntress said, sinking her head to her hands.

"My goodness, Huntress, the one that hated dragons with a passion, the one that dreamed of that dragon's hide on her wall, is in a relationship with him and is going to have his child!" Gwen said, hugging her friend.

"No, you're wrong, I'm not in a relationship with the dragon, I...married him." Huntress said, her head in her lap.

Gwen chortled. "Rose, you seriously are something else."

"This is an interesting day to say the least." David said.

The five continued talking all day, conversing, getting to know each other, all shedding their masks, physical and metaphorical.

==8 months later

"Haley, Gwen, I'm about to have it!" Rose said, clutching her stomach.

They had decided to do it in private in case it was a dragon, that way they could lie about it. Haley told them that a baby, if it was a dragon, it would burp out a small flame if tickled.

After the pains and pseudo screams, to which all three women were glad for the soundproof walls, the baby came out.

"Um, Rose, it's a dragon." Haley said, dejected.

Rose sat up, startled. She looked at Gwen's hands, and saw _a_ dragon. "Shit."

"It's a girl though," Haley noted, wrapping it in a blanket and handing it to the mother. Rose looked at the bundle, hugging her daughter close. She was a beautiful dragon, blue scales and jet-black hair, and when she opened her eyes, she saw big blue eyes.

"Call-call Jake, tell him to meet me at Central Park in 10 minutes." Rose mumbled, not wanting to let her daughter go.

==10 minutes later, Central Park.

Jake was sitting on a bench, wondering what was so important that _Haley_ had to call him.

"Jake"

Jake turned to see Rose carrying a bundle of blankets along with her staff.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Meet your daughter"

Jake looked down and saw an actual blue baby dragon, cooing.

"Rose-"

"Jake, we made an agreement, so you have to take her."

"I know, I just want tonight, let's just be parents tonight ok?" Jake pleaded, turning into a dragon and getting down on all fours to indicate to Rose to get on. Incredibly enough, Rose got on, and hugged Jake tightly. He flew up and into his apartment. They put their daughter down on a crib they had bought.

After a couple of minutes, the baby transformed into a beautiful baby girl.

"Rose, have you thought of a name?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Bridgette." Rose answered.

"Alright Bridgette Angel Long. That way she has some part of you always with her. Specific reason for the first name?"

"Yes, I want our daughter to be a bridge between us. Two enemies who fell in love with each other and made the best of it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and go check out Hidden Lives: Dragons!**

**Hezpeller  
**


End file.
